Leaving Him Hanging
by LadyCash
Summary: All he wants is a little personal time with his wife. Is that too much to ask? Apparently so.
1. Chapter 1

If someone would have told me years ago that not only would I eventually like InuYasha Taisho, my greatest tormentor, but that I would fall completely in love with him and marry the guy . . . well, I'm not sure what I would've said. Ten, fifteen years ago I probably would've directed whoever was spouting that nonsense to Sango and let her handle them. Even as a kid, she would have had a very…colorful response.

But me? I think I'd have stood there, disbelieving, probably a bit disgusted, but maybe, maybe the tiniest, concealed part of me would've smiled a little at the idea of him liking me, falling completely in love with me, marrying me. We won't speak of that silly crush I harbored. No, we won't.

Now? I look at my husband and the only thing I see is love. The only thing I feel is love . . . My mind loves him, my heart love him, my body loves him.. He's the warmth in my blood. The roar of my pulse. Give me a hundred years with InuYasha Taisho, and I'd still beg for more. Lately though? With two boys who have- mastered the skill of interrupting Mommy and Daddy the second we put our hands on each other, I'm not making unrealistic demands. I'm asking for one hour. Give me one hour alone with InuYasha. I'll beg for that. Hell, I'd beg for five minutes.

The boys are finally asleep. Not that that does me any good. I gaze at InuYasha's side of the bed as I strip off my shorts and sleeveless blouse, slipping one of his Ruxton Police Academy T-shirts over my head. The comforter is creaseless. Undisturbed. I plop down on the bed with a heavy sigh and hug his pillow to my chest. One more night. I miss him, and not just when I'm alone like this after I put the boys to bed. I miss him getting home when I'm making dinner. I miss him being up with us for a few hours, spending time with the boys and helping with them. I miss the way we'd come together after getting them off to sleep, two pounding hearts colliding in a tangle of limbs and hurried breaths in the hallway, dragging each other to the bedroom, tearing at clothes, sometimes making it to the bed, sometimes not. The floor. Up against the wall. Me, bent over and holding onto anything I could grab. We'd stay quiet, the soft slapping of our bodies barely audible above our heavy breathing and desperate moans. He'd tell me to come, come now Kagome, and I would, writhing against him while he gave me his release and every ounce of love he could pour out of himself. We'd tumble onto the bed, still clutching at each other, his mouth pressed to my skin and his fingers between my legs, pushing back inside of me. I'd fall asleep wrapped in his arms, feeling so warm and so safe, my heart so full of him.

But right now, and for the past two months, my nights have been his mornings. While I'm giving baths and going through bedtime rituals, he's leaving for work. And because I'm giving baths and going through bedtime rituals, he's not pressing me up against any walls or tearing off my clothes. He's not biting or tasting my skin. He's not getting off. I'm not getting off.

Two boys tearing through this house, exploring and getting into anything and everything, with one now unfortunately out of the nap stage has made it nearly impossible to get any alone time with my husband. Throw in two months of night shift and I can't remember the last time we were both awake and grasping at each other without immediately getting interrupted. It's like kids have this built-in radar. This sixth sense that goes off whenever Daddy grabs Mommy's boob. Their timing is honestly quite impressive. They never miss a beat. It wasn't so bad before. I would laugh it off and grab InuYasha's face, kissing his scowl and promising to work him later. We'd get the kids to sleep and then he'd grab me, or I'd grab him, or we'd both just be grabbing and tasting and not caring who was doing what as long as it was happening. And it was always happening.

Now? Nobody's grabbing or tasting anything. We don't have our nights. When InuYasha's home, I'm with the boys and he's getting his much needed sleep. Everything is ass backwards. But, there is a light at the end of this miserable tunnel. After this last shift, we can go back to our routine of stolen kisses and heated seconds before one or two little faces catch us. And when they do, not if, it won't be detrimental. I'm sure I'll still be kissing a scowl and muffling words I don't want repeated, but we'll have those sweet hours between evening and dawn where there's nothing and no one between us. No interruptions. Just two pounding hearts, feverish touches, and that raging climb toward rapture, followed by the sweet, mind blowing fall.

I reach for his pillow and breathe in his wild, foresty scent. Damn, he can't get home fast enough. I'm turned on by his smell. Unable to stand it, I send him a quick text: Miss you really bad.

It isn't long before the phone rings. "Hey." I press the phone to my ear and squeeze my legs together. My face feels hot. "I miss you."

I listen to his slow, heavy breathing. "Me too, Kagome. This kills me. You know that, right? This separation I feel. Not being with you the way I need to be. I feel like I'm going crazy."

A tinge of guilt grips at my chest. "Me too."

"Are you thinking about me, pretty girl?" he asks, his voice husky.

I whimper, just a bit. "Uh-huh."

"Thinking about all the things I'm going to do to you when I'm off this damn shift?" he presses. "How I'm going to touch you, taste you, make you come?"

"Oh, gods," I manage to say. Things are getting desperate on my end.

"One more night, baby. One more night," he echoes. "I'm warning you, Kagome. Once I get you alone again, I'm fucking you all over that house. All night, no sleeping."

I can't help but laugh at the determination in his tone.

"Mmm, I love that sound. Close your eyes and pretend I'm with you."

I have a sudden thought. "Where's Miroku? He's not listening to this is he?"

InuYasha snorts. "I sent him out for coffee and burritos at McDonald's. He won't be back for a while."

"Oh," I say. "That's good."

"Yeah, now where were we?" he purrs.

"You were telling me to imagine you here. Do you know what I would do if you were here?" I ask.

"Wench," his voice is a warning.

"I'd unbutton your shirt, one by one so I could run my hands all over that broad chest." He groans. "Then I'd pinch your nipples til they were hard and red, but don't worry, I'd kiss them better."

"Kagome," his voice is strained now, breathless. I hope Miroku doesn't come in anytime soon.

"I'm not finished yet," I tell him. "I'd work my way down, and unbuckle your belt and pull it loose. I'd be sure to set it close by, though. We might need it later."

He snarls out a "Fuck yeah!" but I keep going.

After I get your pants out of the way," I whisper, "I'd drop to my knees and . . ."

I click the 'end' button and the line goes dead, leaving him hanging. I am going to be in so much trouble, but I really, really hope he gets me for that. I close my eyes, smiling and finally welcoming sleep.

"I'll be waiting, Officer Taisho."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what do you think? Want more?


	2. Chapter 2

IY

CUTTING OFF THE ENGINE TO my jeep, I take the keys out of the ignition and step down, shutting the door and walking up the driveway toward the house. At 8: 15 A.M., the sky is blooming with bright colors, the sun already warming the air. I am so happy to be done with night shift.

Going two months without spending any real time with my family has taken its toll. It's been tough on everyone. The boys don't understand why I'm not around as much. Ruchi is too little to complain much, but Toga? He thinks the entire world shuts down at night, good guys and bad. I wish it did. I miss my sons. And Kagome? I miss her so badly I fucking ache. I'm not ashamed to admit my dependency on her. That woman keeps me breathing, and for the past two months, she's done more for our family than she probably realizes. I can't wait to be alone with her again. We have a lot of catching up to do.

Stepping up onto the back porch, I unlock the door and step inside, moving toward the noise in the kitchen. I stand in the entryway, leaning against the wall and watching my family. They don't notice me right away. Toga is seated at the table, eating pancakes and drawing in his sketch pad. Ruchi is next to him in his high chair, reaching with both hands for the plate of pancakes on the table and out of his reach. He kicks his feet and whines.

"Hush, Ruchi," my oldest says, keeping his head down and concentrating on his paper. "You're messing me up."

"Hold on, baby. I'm just getting your milk." That sweet, velvety voice draws my attention across the room. Desire throbs low in my groin. Just hearing her and I'm fucking ready. I look at Kagome. She's standing at the bar with her back to me, pouring some milk into a cup for Ruchi. Her dark hair is falling halfway down her back, messy from sleep. She's wearing one of my shirts, and it hangs loose on her body, the sleeves touching her elbows and the hem reaching nearly to her knees. Still, the length of slender, tanned legs and bare feet that it reveals is a huge turn on. I'm a lucky bastard. Still can't believe that perfection is mine. I start to speak, but at that moment, Toga finally catches sight of me.

"Daddy!" He jumps from his seat at the table and lunges for me, clinging to my leg. Ruchi starts chanting, "DaDaDa" over and over like he does when he spots me, and Kagome spins around, smiling with a joyful but devilish glint in her eye, looking like she's got a million dirty thoughts running through her head as her eyes run up and down the length of me.

She winks, then turns and puts the carton of milk in the fridge. Her hips sway just a bit more than normal, and I have to fight to restrain myself from grabbing her. Instead, I grab Toga, picking him up, smiling when he reaches to rub my ears. I do the same to him and he giggles.

"Hey, Buddy. You being good?"

"Yeah. I made my bed all by myself today. Ruchi can't do that yet." Chuckling under my breath, I carry him over to the table and sit next to Ruchi, smiling at my other boy. I grab his sticky fist and kiss it. "Little man. You hungry?" He looks down at the plate of pancakes again and reaches for them, making all kinds of grunting noises, his face turning a deep shade of red and his brown eyes round.

It's funny, how our kids a such a beautiful mix of their parents. Toga has my golden eyes, and ears, but his mother's black hair. That his mother is not Kagome is something I don't dwell on. She may not have given birth to him, but he is hers in every way that counts. I look to my youngest. Ruchi, on the other hand, has brown eyes and rounded human ears like Kagome, but my silver hair. My gorgeous family.

Kagome sets the cup of milk in front of Ruchi, and Toga goes back to his drawing. It's another castle, complete with dragon. There's the beginnings of a knight at one side, wielding a giant sword. The knight has dog ears. Yeah, I'm his hero.

Kagome bumps her hip against my arm. "He loves you so much," she whispers, her eyes falling over my shoulder to our oldest. "He wants to be just like you."

She leans over to whisper, "And that's the best thing he could be."

I grab Kagome's waist and pull her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her and tucking her as close to my body as I can get her. I bury my face into her neck and breathe. I close my eyes, moaning when she runs her fingers along the edges of my ears. She always makes me feel like a million bucks. Damn, I love this woman.

Her hands move from my head to my neck and back, working the muscles. It feels amazing.

"You tired, Yash?" she murmurs.

"Not really," I lie.

Truth is, I'm exhausted. My muscles are tight, and my head is pounding, courtesy of the last call we got, the crazy lady who said she saw zombies in her yard. When we got there, she wouldn't open the door. Her daughter had to do that, after dispatch called her to the scene. This wasn't the first time with this woman. Turns out, she was hiding in a closet from the 'zombies', which turned out to be a family of raccoons. The more I tried to calm her down, and encourage her to leave the closet, the louder she screamed at me. Miroku finally took a turn, as did the daughter, but nothing worked. She was still screaming to no one in particular when the ambulance carried her away.

I just want to sleep. I need it after the night I've had, hell the two months I've had, but damn I need Kagome, too. Turns out, she decides for me. She stands and tugs my arm, getting me out of the chair.

"Toga, watch your brother for a minute. If he drops his cup, pick it up for him, okay? I'll be right back." Toga nods, never looking up from his drawing.

I'm led down the hallway and pulled into our bedroom. Kagome walks around the bed to the window, closing the blinds and drawing the curtains. "Long night?" she asks, going to the bed.

She pulls down the comforter and sheet on my side. I step further into the room. "Yeah," I answer, rubbing at my face. "I don't want to sleep, Kagome. That's not what I need right now."

She looks up at me, those big brown eyes going soft. "Come here," she whispers. I start unbuttoning my shirt as I round the bed to get to her.

"Don't. Let me do it." She brushes my hands away and takes over, starting at my collar and working her way down to my belt. She looks up at me and untucks my shirt slowly, finally pushing it off of my shoulders. I start breathing heavy, my need for her sparking in my gut like a live wire, my hands clenching and unclenching at my sides.

She grabs the hem of my white T-shirt and lifts it up my ribs. I take over and reach behind me, pulling it off and tossing it onto the floor. Then her hands are on me, rubbing my abs, my chest, wrapping around my biceps and squeezing. I watch her look at me, the way Kagome has always looked at my body. Her eyes wide and absorbing, taking in every inch of me, lingering on the ink covering my left pectoral, her name above my heart, looking like she's never seen anything more beautiful before. It makes me feel like the most powerful man on earth.

I never used to care what people thought about how I looked. Didn't give a shit if they liked my ears or were disgusted by them. I never cared if women found me attractive. But Kagome? Hell, yeah, I want to be beautiful for her. I want her to always look at me like this. She presses her lips to my chest. My blood runs warm, warmer when her hands tug at my belt.

"I missed you," she says, coming up on her toes and kissing my jaw. "So much, Yash."

I pull her to me, kissing her hard and deep, and I'm not even aware of how or when my pants hit the floor. It's only her hand wrapping around my hard length that brings me out of the kiss.

"Lie down," she says.

Finally!


	3. Chapter 3

I sit on the edge, ready to sink back onto the mattress for the ride of my life when Kagome climbs behind me and wraps her arms around my torso. She sighs, kissing my neck and shoulder and pressing her body against my back. Her hands spread across my chest. She is so incredibly warm.

"The boys and I are going to the store in a bit so you'll have some quiet. Try and sleep as much as you can."

I twist my head around and give her an incredulous glare. "Wench, you just got me so hard I'm hurting, and you expect me to sleep?"

"Seriously? Just from undressing you?"she giggles. Teasing woman knows what she does to me.

"Just from breathing, Kagome. From walking and talking and wearing my ring and being mine. I'm tired but I'll sleep when I'm dead. Right now I want to be with you."

She squeezes me tighter and moves her lips to my ear. "You can be so sweet when you want to be."

I growl. "I'm sweet to you all the time."

"Sometimes you're just dirty, " she teases.

I turn my head. Our eyes lock. "You want dirty now?"

She purses her lips, fighting a smile. "No."

"No?" Just what is her plan?

"I want you to get some rest." Leaning in, she seals our lips together, sucking on my tongue when I kiss her again, sneaking her hands around to tweak my nipples, hard. This causes me to break the kiss with a yelp.

"You're going to need it, Yash," she whispers. "I'm going to ride you so hard, you're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow."

Bloody hell. Groaning, I palm myself, feeling like I could come just from her naughty words. I have before; Kagome likes to tease, to push my buttons at awkward, even inappropriate times. Like in the car at the drive in theatre, or sitting in a crowded room for the policeman's ball. Thank goodness the tablecloth was long and full, so no one noticed. For that one, she did wait til after I'd gone up to receive my award, but still. Woman has a magic mouth, and I'm helpless to her words.

While I'm distracted, she slips off the bed and scurries to the door. Wait, what? "Damn it, Kagome," I growl, falling back onto the bed, turning my head and watching her lean against the door frame and blow me a kiss. My body goes lax, sinking into the mattress. Fuck, it feels good to lay down. "I don't need sleep," I tell her, yawning at the end of my protest, rubbing at my face again and rolling over. "Not tired."

Who am I kidding? My eyes close. I reach blindly for the pillow Kagome used last night and press it against my nose. Honeysuckle and cream. Heaven right here. "I love you." Kagome's soft voice and the latch of the door closing is the last thing I hear before sleep pulls me under.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

I run the towel over my damp chest, feeling like a new man. I slept for close to ten hours and then took a hot shower. I feel reenergized and ready to address my wife's earlier behavior. God, she has no idea what she's in for, baiting me like that. She'll be lucky if I let her control any of this. I just want to take and take and take tonight, fuck her until my body burns with exhaustion. Until there's no space between us, no separation. Nothing. Just us.

I pull on a pair of loose shorts and a T-shirt. Hearing the excited voices of my children, I open the bedroom door and step out. Sneaking to the living room, I rush in, scooping up both of my sons and hauling them over my shoulder, growling at them while they squeal and squirm in my arms.

For the next hour or so, I play with the boys. We wrestle, play hide and seek, chase and horsie (I'm the horse here) and finally settle down to cuddle. It feels damn good to be with my family, and having Kagome watching us with warm, loving eyes is the cherry on top.

Finally, Kagome calls bedtime. Amid the groans and whines I pack the boys off to bed, one under each arm. They've had their baths, so it's just to read them a story and tuck them in. I love this time of day, breathing in their sweet scents, seeing them drift off in peaceful innocence. Kagome and I stand at the door awhile, just watching them sleep, our arms around each other. Perfect.

Eventually, I take one last look to ensure that the monitor is on, and then reach to pull their door shut. I turn to find Kagome with her blouse half unbuttoned and showing the swells of her luscious breasts. When did she manage that? Looking further, I see that she's stripped off her jeans and is standing in nothing else except the tiniest scrap of white panties. The look in her eyes has me instantly hard as a rock.

"Wench." My voice sounds hoarse, need filling every fiber of my body as I move toward her, my eyes raking over her slender frame, from her toes to those big eyes holding onto me, up and down again until I can't even see her 'cause she's pressing against me, crawling up my body, her legs wrapping around my waist and her fingers gripping my hair.

"Bed, now" she whispers, sucking and biting my neck.

I make it through our bedroom door, shutting it with one hand and then she's sliding down my body and hitting the ground with her knees, tugging my shorts down to my mid-thigh and gasping when my cock springs free. No boxers.

"Kagome," I moan, my head rolling back as grasps my length, cupping my balls in her hand and squeezing gently. I close my eyes, fisting some of her hair. "Fuck."

"You are so beautiful," she whispers, looking up at me. It's only once I lower my gaze to her that she takes me in her mouth. She sucks at the head, making little mewling noises in the back of her throat like she's starved for me, nipping with her teeth and pumping my shaft. "Love you so much, Yash."

I look down with heavy eyes, staring at my wife. My mate, my queen, worshipping my cock, sucking me into the back of her throat, her small hands squeezing my balls, my thighs. I won't last much longer. That familiar pull drags through my groin and pricks low in my spine. The threat of release. I don't want to come yet, not before Kagome. Not before I do everything I've been dying to do to her since that damn phone call last night. She's fulfilling her fantasy, but I still have mine to carry out.

Moaning around my shaft, she sucks at me, hard and hungry, driving me ever closer. I close my eyes. Try to remember all things you want to do to her before . . . My breath hitches when she bites down a little harder, dragging her teeth, giving me that tiny bit of pain she knows drives me wild.

Unable to take any more, wanting to make this last, I move back, sliding my cock out of her mouth and grab her arms, tugging her to her feet. We switch positions, me dropping down to my knees and her standing above me, posed to be adored, the way it always should be with us.

I'm ready to devour her, my mouth watering at the very idea of Kagome's taste coating my tongue when a loud, screeching cry sounding like something out of a nightmare comes echoing into the bedroom from the monitor, sending Kagome and I both ramrod straight.

"Ruchi!" Kagome slides her thong back into place and starts frantically buttoning up her shirt as she darts out of the room, leaving me behind without a thought. I look down at the state I'm in— my cock out, hard as a rock and pointing straight up at me, tenting my shirt. My shorts down around my ankles, and my brain, fuck, that has to be around here on the floor too, somewhere. Pretty damn sure Kagome sucked it out of me when she was going at me minutes ago. That woman. Fuck me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heehee, so it's finally living up to the title, eh?

Poor Yash, will he ever get laid? Knowing me, not for a while. :D

Stay tuned, there's lots more frustration, adoration and even some angst headed our way with this one. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"Holy shit!"

"Sango!" I scold, glaring at the burgundy dressing room door my foul-mouthed best friend stands behind, glaring even harder when the door cracks open and a brown eye peers guiltily at me.

Sango opens the door a bit wider and looks between the two boys. "Sorry. But it's not like they haven't heard it before."

I frown. "Doesn't matter. Just wait until you and Miroku have a kid and they start repeating everything you say."

Her eyes widen a bit. She seems to tense up. "Let me get changed," she murmurs. The door shuts. I hear the soft rustling of clothes and the clink of a metal hanger. I immediately regret bringing up the kids topic. Sango always gets quiet when I mention her starting a family, and if I pry she shuts down even more, changing the conversation or just leaving the room entirely. I think the whole thing scares her. She nearly lost Miroku two years ago when she declared she never wanted kids.

Her family was murdered years ago, only her little brother survived, but he's in and out of psychiatric hospitals and is often heavily medicated. She's basically alone in the world, and I think she fears the lack of support, despite reassurances from Miroku and her friends.

After several minutes, her dressing room door opens and she steps out, holding the lingerie she went in to try on— a plum-colored, lace-trimmed babydoll. She sits down next to me, crossing one leg over the other and clutching the garment. "I'm buying this. My breasts look amazing in it. Miroku is going to shit a fit."

I let out a sigh, looking from Toga, who is giggling and covering his mouth, to Sango, who is now also giggling, poking him in the stomach. I'd scold her for that if InuYasha wasn't so keen on foul language himself. Toga's heard every slang term in the English vocabulary. He's even shared some with his friends at school.

"So, are you as deliciously sore as I am? Miroku's like a wild animal," Sango whispers.

Crossing my arms below my chest, I lean back against the wall, sulking. "No. We haven't done it at all."

"What?" she cries, a little too loudly for my taste. "They were off for three days. What have you two been doing?"

I motion at Toga and Ruchi as they chase each other around the small dressing room area.

"Oh," Sango mumbles, leaning back next to me, both of us watching the boys. "Well, what about after they go to bed? That's your usual playtime, isn't it?"

"Not lately. Ruchi keeps waking up within a couple minutes of us putting him down, and Toga always hears him. Then he wants to sleep with us too. InuYasha yelled at him last night 'cause he was sick of getting interrupted and Ruchi stuck his fingers underneath our bedroom door and cried until we let him in."

"Damn," she whispers.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do. If InuYasha doesn't get some soon I think he might go crazy. I caught him researching the damages of sex withdrawal yesterday while the boys were eating lunch."

Sango laughs. "Oh, my God. I'm so glad I know this information. I'm going to tease the hell out of him now."

"Please don't," I groan. "I'm sure he's already getting it from Miroku."

"Exactly. We can both play off his misery," she says, sounding far too pleased.

I glare at her. She smiles, her one dimple showing and her shoulders lifting in tiny jerks as she continues to laugh. "I know what you should do," she says after a minute, looking serious now. "Get him while he's at work."

My mouth falls open. "What? When? How? I have the boys."

"Not if I take them for you. Drop them off at my house and find out from Miroku where he's at. Surprise him. How many times have we talked about doing it in the back of a cop car? One of us needs to make that happen ASAP."

Biting the inside of my cheek while I contemplate this suggestion, I feel my body relax against the wall. "Hmm."

How many times had we talked about this? More times than I could count. It's a major fantasy of mine. InuYasha in his uniform is enough to make my legs shake. Pairing that with us crammed into the back of his car, him pinning me down or me grinding in his lap, the chill of his handcuffs on my wrists, biting my skin, the smell of sex and sweat after we're done, reminding him every time he gets in what we did and how it felt . . . Yeah, that's one of my hottest fantasies. "Mm hmm."

Sango wiggles her brows. "Just let me know when and we'll make it happen." Warmth spreads across my face. Now? Is that too short notice?

Sighing, she leans forward, braces her elbows on her knees and stares at the door next to the one she was occupying minutes ago. "Rin, you did want us here with you today so you could get our opinions, right? We can't really do that unless you show us what you're wearing."

A soft grunt sounds from behind the door. I smile. Sweet Rin. She's a little anxious about her wedding night with InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru. Her door opens slightly. She peeks her head out, looking hesitant. "Okay . . . ready?"

I look over at the boys, making sure they're occupied with each other and not in her line of sight. Nodding, I motion for her to show us. Releasing a tense breath, Rin steps back and pulls the door open, standing in her dressing room to stay concealed. She's wearing a white embroidered corset with delicate lace trim, the material tight across her body, showing ample cleavage and her cute little curves, a matching garter and white stockings on her legs.

"Wow." My eyes widen. Sess is going to lose his mind. Rin runs her hand across her stomach, still looking unsure.

"Honestly, do you think he'll like it? I've never worn anything like this before."

"Seriously? Will he like it?" Sango laughs. She presses her hand to her chest. "I like it. I would marry you if I knew that was on underneath your dress. You're going to give him a heart attack in that thing."

Rin covers her mouth, her cheeks flushing. "Yeah? I just . . ." She lowers her hand. "I want him to want me so bad, like how I want him. You know?"

I smile at her, feeling so happy for both of them. "Well, I don't think that's going to be a problem. I say buy it," I tell her, standing and moving to the boys when Ruchi starts whining. I pick him up and bounce him in my arms.

"I agree," Sango adds.

"Okay. With the stockings, or without?" Rin asks.

"With," we answer simultaneously.

"All right," she giggles, shutting the door.

Sango stands from the bench and moves across the dressing area. "What about you?" she asks.

"What about me?" I raise a brow in confusion.

"Hello." She hooks a thumb over her shoulder toward the doorway leading out into the store. "Go pick out something and try it on." Ruchi climbs into my arms, and begins to squirm. Toga is now standing at the full length mirror, making faces, but I can tell he's bored. I shake my head.

"They're getting restless. We need to get going. And when will I even have the chance to wear it for InuYasha? Next year?" There is more than a hint of bitterness in my voice.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you can wear something extra spicy when you surprise him in the back of his cop car." Sango tilts her head to see behind me. "Hey, Toga. Wanna go get some ice cream?"

Anticipation settles inside my gut. Yes, the cop car. We'll definitely be alone there. That idea is sounding better and better.

Sango pries Ruchi from my arms, then digs into her back pocket and pulls out her keys. "Here." She presses them into my palm. "Give me your set. I'll take the boys to Baskin Robbins. You can meet us there when you're done shopping for the horndog."

I'd scold her for that if I weren't pathetically desperate to take her offer. "Really?"

She takes them. "Really. I'd say go find out where InuYasha is when you're done but I have a massive stack of transcripts I need to get through today. Let's shoot for tomorrow instead."

I lunge at her, careful of Ruchi, and wrap my arms around her neck. "Thank you," I whisper, feeling incredibly grateful.

I can see the light at the end of this sexless tunnel, and it has me giddy. Rin emerges from her dressing room carrying her wedding day surprise for Sesshomaru. She smiles at us. "We going?"

I give the boys each a quick kiss, grinning so big my cheeks hurt. "You two are. Mommy's doing a little shopping."


	5. Chapter 5

THE WHITE LACE PANTY AND matching bra set I'm standing in is doing wonders for my curves, and my tan. My breasts are pushed up high on my chest, doubling my normal cleavage size. I'm certain InuYasha will have no problem with this. I look like I'm still breastfeeding. He was a maniac for months after Ruchi was born. I'm not sure which of the two was more starved for my chest. I run my finger over the ruffles along my hip, loving the overall delicate look and feel to this set. Still unbelievably sexy, but soft. Understated. I like that. Spinning in front of the mirror, I glance over my shoulder and blush a little at the sight of my bare bottom. Hmm, maybe I won't make InuYasha wait until tomorrow. Feeling crazy brave, I reach for my shorts on the small bench and dig out my phone.

I've sent more than a few naughty pictures to Yash. He always responds with something hot and challenging, words I'll read over and over until I'm trembling against my hand, panting his name. Maybe this is cruel, since I know we won't have that time together tonight. I'll get him hard and leave him even more frustrated, but we'll have tomorrow. He doesn't know it, but I'm going to make up for every interrupted opportunity tomorrow. Every. Single. One. Pushing my hair off my shoulders, I lean forward a little and snap a shot of me wearing the outfit. I attach the photo to a message. Me: Want it?

After setting my phone down, I unclasp the bra and slide it off my shoulders. I step out of the panties and grab the other ensemble I brought back to try on, a black sheer babydoll. I like this one too. Again, massive boob appeal. My legs look never ending. Plus, I love how soft it is against my skin. I palm my phone again, studying the screen and waiting for Yash's reply. It never comes. Maybe he's busy? After tossing my phone back onto my pile of clothes, I go back to admiring myself in the mirror and imagining all the fun we're going to have.

"Kagome?" My head snaps to the right. I stare at the closed door concealing me, the bottom stopping at the floor. I'm completely hidden. He's here. Holy shit.

My stomach flips wildly. "InuYasha?" I whisper. Twisting the knob, I pull the door open an inch. His dark blue uniform is the first thing I see, stretching wondrously across his broad chest and shoulders. Why that makes me wet, I have no idea. My gaze moves over the sharp angle of his jaw, his gorgeous silver hair tied back securely and framing his handsome face.

I am arrested by his eyes, the hunger sparking there. He is practically vibrating with need when he pushes the door open and pins me against the mirror. "The boys?" he growls, slamming the door shut, ducking his head and nipping at my jaw, his clawed hands grabbing my hips and lifting. The mirror is cold against my back but it only makes me hotter.

"Sango has them. They went to get ice cream."

"Damn you with that picture, wench. I've never driven so fast in my life. " He roughly kisses me, scraping me with his fangs but I hardly care. I answer his kiss and give as good as I get.

"I need you. Need this, now. I can't breathe," he says. I can hardly believe it. He's here. Kissing me, squeezing my breasts, and frantically working his zipper with one hand. He's really here. He should be at work. He should be out patrolling with Miroku. And instead he's initiating public sex. A police officer! "Whoa, wait." I push against his chest, just enough to make him lean back and look at me. "You want to do this now? Here? Someone could hear us." Or he could lose his job, though with Sess being Chief, that's a slim possibility, but still.

"Yeah, wench," he growls. "Here. Right now. You can be quiet. No one will see."

"What about Miroku?" I think to ask.

"What the hell about him? He's in the car, where he'll stay til I'm done."

"But . . ." But? But? What am I doing? Why am I protesting this? SHUP UP, KAGOME!

"Damn it," InuYasha snarls. "If I don't get inside you, I'm going to die."

At this, I throw caution to the wind. Reaching up, I rub his ears. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's do this!"

His entire body shakes, a shudder rolling through him. "God, I love you, woman."

I smile, leaning forward to suck at his lip. Fumbling between us while supporting my weight, he frees his cock at last, leaving his pants up, his shirt on, everything in place except his belt, the button on his slacks, and the zipper. Like my fantasy, I think, squirming and clawing at him, begging for it, my voice quiet and urgent.

He obliges by slipping two fingers into me, pumping slowly.

"Yash," I whimper, "Please . . . please, I need it."

"Do you?" he growls. "Tell me, Kagome."

"Yes! So much." He grins that beautiful, heart-stopping grin. The one he only ever gives me.

"Yeah, I think you do," he growls, slipping his fingers out of me and setting himself at my entrance. I can't wait!

"Yes," I whisper. He slides in so slowly, barely moving. A little more . . . my legs shake. Just a little more!

"Hey! That guy's stealing stuff! Hey, stop him!" A woman's voice cries out from the front of the store.

My eyes snap open. InuYasha freezes, barely inside of me, every muscle in his body tensing as he struggles to maintain control.

"Hey!" Someone else yells. "Hey, wasn't there a cop in here? I saw him! Where did he go? Hey, help! This guy is stealing stuff! Help!"

"Fuck!" InuYasha screams, his voice echoing off the walls as he sets me on my feet and tucks his erection away. He is redressed in record time. Snarling, his entire body radiating a fury unlike anything I've ever seen before, the veins in his forehead threatening to burst and his teeth clenched so tight he's hissing his breaths now, he grabs my face and kisses me hard before wrenching the door open and storming out of the dressing area.

"Bastard!"

Grabbing my shirt, I cover myself with it and follow behind, staying shielded by the wall and looking out into the store. "Jokatsu! You piece of shit! Come here!" InuYash rounds on a slender, tall man hunched over a table and tucking handfuls of women's panties into the neck of his shirt.

I stare, wide-eyed as Yash pulls the guy up, nearly lifting him off the ground before he slams him against the wall and cuffs him. I've never witnessed him arresting anyone before, or really doing any type of police work. Sweet mercy. This is foreplay right here. The best kind of foreplay. The authority in his voice, the way he's showing his power over this creep, cuffing him with one hand while keeping him pinned to the wall. I might have to start doing ride-alongs.

"The fuck, Taisho?" The guy yells in a weird falsetto, struggling against InuYasha's hold and craning his neck to see behind him. "What the fuck are you doing in a women's lingerie store?"

"What the fuck are you doing stealing panties, you pervert?" InuYasha shoots back.

Grinning, the guy limply shrugs. "You found my fetish. No shame in my game. Wanna model for me?"

"Not even in your dreams, bastard." InuYasha yanks the guy back, pulling him off the wall and moving toward the entrance. "Didn't you see the squad car outside? Are you so stupid you'll try and rob a place with a cop parked in front of it?"

"Figured you were in the donut shop on the corner." My mouth falls open. No he did not!

"Yeah? Well, too bad for you. I only go there on Fridays," InuYasha answers.

I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. This entire scene is too crazy for words. Yash gets to the door, looking back at me over his shoulder. "Buy them both," he yells, smirking. The small group of women all jerk their heads in my direction, gaping at me. Despite my frustration, I look from them proudly back to my husband, grinning and watching as he hauls the creepy panty-thief out of the store.

Never a dull moment!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, another failed attempt. Poor IY, lol. Will things ever work out for him?


	6. Chapter 6

IY

"What? No bachelor party? How can you not have a bachelor party? It's tradition, man."

I swallow my mouthful of beer as Koga returns to the table, carrying a long neck for himself and handing one off to Miroku as he speaks. After taking a swig, Koga spins the vacant chair next to me around and sits in it, leaning his elbows on the high back and staring expectantly across the table.

"It's your last night of freedom," he adds, persistent with his argument. "You're just going to pass that up?"

Sesshomaru shrugs and ignores the question, sliding his hand around the bottle in front of him. "Why should I care about such things? The only woman I want is over there." As he speaks, his gaze goes across the room.

As if hearing or sensing the attention she's getting, Rin looks up at that exact moment and smiles at Sess. "Hn," he mutters, though a smile ghosts his lips.

A laugh rumbles in my chest. Damn, he's as whipped as the rest of us. Never thought I'd see the day.

"Come on. Sin City? Nobody else thinks we should've gone to Vegas or something?" Koga presses.

"To gamble?" I ask, grinning, already knowing the answer. He's not pushing a bachelor party to hit up any casinos. "That's probably not a good place for you. No offense, man, but you suck at poker. How many times have I cleaned you out?"

"Is that relevant? There's more than poker there, dogturd. Who the hell said anything about gambling?" the wolf snarks.

"You know Ayame would have your hide, right?" I ask, mentioning his, at least according to her, fiance.

Koga snarls. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, or me."

"Right." Shaking my head, I dig my phone out of my back pocket when it starts to vibrate with a call. Seeing the unknown number again, I hit ignore and toss it onto the table in front of me.

Damn. I'm going to have to deal with this shit soon. She keeps calling. Koga turns his attention to Miroku.

"What about you? Wouldn't you have gone to something like that?"

"Have you met my wife? Mouthy, short tempered martial arts instructor?" Miroku lifts his bottle for a drink, his eyes widening a bit. "I like my balls where they are, thank you very much."

"Wimps," Koga grumbles. "All three of you."

"Hey, guys." Rin walks up to the table and places her hand on Sess's shoulder, smiling at each of us before looking down at him. "Hey you."

"Come here," he says.

She shakes her head. "Can't. My shift isn't over."

"I'll handle that. Chief of Police, remember?" he smirks.

"Sess," she laughs. She bends down and drops her head next to his. They share a moment, whispering with each other, Sesshomaru cupping her face and kissing her, looking more than ready to marry his girl. It's good to see, and I'm really happy for the both of them.

Doesn't mean I won't give him shit about it while I can. What are brothers for?

"You ready to marry this idiot?" I ask, my voice lifting as I stand and slip my phone away.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes. I ignore it, smiling at Rin. "It's not too late to back out."

She slides into his lap and wraps her arms around him, holding him possessively. "I was born ready," she declares, tilting her chin up, owning those words and saying them loud enough I'm sure a few tables around us hear her.

An emotion passes over Sesshomaru's face, something I know I feel a thousand times a day when I think about Kagome. He looks relieved, like he's finally able to take a breath after going so long without it, his eyes going soft before he slowly closes them.

My older brother spent years buried in bitterness and anger after our father died, trying to bust a drug ring, killed in the line of duty by an ambush. We were all amazed when Rin was able to pull him out of his darkness, and he's been a different man ever since.

Dropping his head, Sesshomaru buries his face in Rin's neck and holds her against him. I take that as my cue, as do the other guys, who stand, leaving their beers on the table and reaching for their wallets. I want to get home to Kagome anyway. It's been three hours since I left her in that dressing room looking like straight-up sin, begging for what only I can give her. I'm dying to see her. Hold her. Taste her. Touch her. Fuck her. Damn, got to leave now while I can still walk.

After tossing out some cash to cover a tip, I walk out of the pub with Koga and Miroku, the two of them talking shit about something or other. I glance at the phone vibrating once more in my hand. I hit ignore for the second time tonight and get in my jeep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I paid for my mistakes, InuYasha. I know what I did was unforgivable, but he's my son. I have every right to see him. You can't keep Toga from me. And ignoring my calls? Really? Answer your damn phone. This isn't . . ."

"Yash?" Hearing the voice behind me, I cut off my second listen of Yura's voicemail and lower my hand, clutching my phone and keeping my back to Kagome as I try and work this mess out in my head.

Truth is, I don't want to work it out. I knew this day would come, and I'm not ready for it. I'll never be ready for it. I feel Kagome press against my back. Her hands wrap around my waist.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"Yura's out. She wants to see Toga."

Kagome tenses, the muscles in her arms going stiff. "What?" she whispers. Her hands slowly leave my body. "Why is she out already? I thought she was supposed to get four years?"

"Good behavior," I mumble, spinning around. I toss my phone on the bed and rub at my face, trying to ease the tension. "Good fucking behavior. It doesn't matter that she could've killed Toga. That she could've taken my son from me. No, she's been playing nice with the guards and doing a real good job cleaning toilets. Let's let her out early. She fucking deserves it."

I start pacing the room. That night three years ago when I got the call about the accident plays back in my mind. It stings like a fresh wound, pitting deep in my chest. I'll never forget it. I'll never forget how scared I was for Toga and the unforgiving rage I felt for his mother, seeing her in the back of that squad car crying and begging for compassion, spouting her excuses to me, trying to justify shit. I didn't want to hear her fucked up reasoning for driving drunk and high with my son in the car— blaming me. Saying I gave up on us. She could've killed Toga, and she wanted my understanding? My empathy? Fuck her. I will never forgive that bitch. She thinks she paid for her mistakes? She thinks I owe her time with my son? I don't owe her anything.

"What does this mean? You have full custody. Do you have to let her see him?" Kagome asks, sounding scared.

I grip the base of my neck. "I don't know. Technically, when one parent has full custody, the other has visitation. You work it out together. If you can't, you go to court. That's what happened when Toga was born. She got full custody."

What a joke that was. She should've never had custody of Toga. Never did anything with him. Never paid him any attention when he was in her care. She acted uninterested in being his mother half the time, and the other half she spent keeping my time with him as limited as possible.

"Yeah," Kagome whispers, wrapping her arms around herself. "But this is different, InuYasha. She put Toga in danger. How can they let her have any time with him?"

I can't stand the separation from her any longer. I wrap her in my arms and rock her, trying to understand how this can be happening to us.

Yura was both the worst mistake I ever made, and the best decision as well. Best because it lead to Toga, and I wouldn't give him up for anything. Still, we hooked up at a stupid time in my life, and I nearly lost the love of my life because of it.

Kagome was off visiting family halfway around the world, in Tokyo. I'd let her go without saying anything about my feelings, because I thought she was better off with someone else. She was fresh out of college, and I was a rookie on the force. Like I said, stupid.

In trying to leave her behind (forgetting her was never going to happen), I had a one night stand with Yura. Four weeks later, she showed up with life changing news. So, when Kagome came home, she found me shacked up and playing house with another woman. It didn't last long. All Yura wanted was to party, and not just on the weekend.

She also needed 'help' partying, and I'm not talking beer and wine. I tried to assure her of my devotion, urge her to a better life, but she wouldn't even try. Eventually, I resorted to threats, but those fell on deaf ears also. I moved out a couple months before Toga was born, and went straight to Kagome.

More stupid, right? Well, not really. She heard me out, commiserated with me, and then set the rules. We were friends, but not hanging out friends. She wanted time to process the situation, and give me time to do the same. It was the hardest time of my life.

Toga was born, and I went for custody. When I lost, I was devastated. Kagome helped with that, but it was another two years before we really began to date. Yura hated that, and her behavior got even worse. Until she wrecked her car with Toga in it, and went to prison. It was a form of freedom.

Now, Yura's out and I feel like the walls are closing in on us. I hate this. I feel helpless against the unknown looming over us. The only thing I am sure of, is the woman in my arms right now. I hold her close and pray.


	7. Chapter 7

"Because she's the mom. They could grant her visitation based solely on that. Maybe supervised. Maybe not. I don't know, Kagome. The only cases I know about where one parent doesn't get any visitation with their kid at all is if there's been a history of sexual or physical abuse. Something that extreme. I don't know if her mistake would prevent her from getting to see him. It should, but if we go to court a judge could favor against me. I don't want to risk that. There is no way in hell I'll ever leave her alone with him. Court ordered or not, that bitch isn't getting any privileges."

She's not taking my son from me. From Kagome. I don't care what I have to do. I won't let that happen. This is his home. His family. She doesn't deserve to know him. The boys scamper into the bedroom, chasing after each other and laughing. It stops my pacing.

I look down at Kagome and see the worry in her eyes, the tears building there and threatening to fall as she keeps her gaze lowered. She doesn't even react to the commotion in front of her. Fuck. I'm making this all about me. I'm forgetting how much this affects her too. Ruchi squeals, following a giggling Toga out of the room and back down the hallway. Their laughter fades. Kagome pulls out of my arms and picks my phone up off the bed and walks it over. She presses it into my hand.

"You need to call her," she says quietly, blinking and sending a tear down her face. "You have to. Work this out somehow. I'm afraid if you don't she'll just stop over here. I don't want her confusing Toga like that. It's not fair to him."

I grit my teeth. I know she's right. Yura can and will come here if I don't deal with this. She'll eventually stop calling and seek me out another way. I need to handle this mess now, but my only real concern at the moment is standing right in front of me. I lift Kagome's chin, forcing her to look at me.

"What are you thinking, koi? Talk to me."

She shakes her head slightly, but answers. "They're selfish."

"What are?" I encourage.

"My thoughts. What I'm thinking. What if Toga chooses her over me? What if he wants her to be his mommy again? I know he has that right. Yura's always had that claim to him, but he's my son, InuYasha." Her chin wobbles. Another tear wets her cheek. "He's my son."

Her soft voice breaks, and it kills me. Seeing this woman, my salvation and the best thing to happen to Toga worry that she'll lose him to someone who doesn't deserve any right to him. It fucking kills me. I hold her cheek.

"You are more of a mother to him than she ever was. Everyone sees that. Toga sees it. He would never choose her over you." There is no doubt in my voice, or my heart.

"You don't know that," she softly replies, pulling back out of my grip and moving away. "Call her. Set something up and take Toga over there."

I move toward her. "We'll do it together."

"No." She shakes her head, halting me. My eyes go wide. No? "I don't think I can," she says, holding my gaze but looking like she's struggling to give me this honesty. Looking like she's scared to acknowledge it.

Kagome isn't the type of person to put her needs before anyone else's. She's always thinking about me and the boys first, herself last. I know this is killing her. She doesn't want to recognize her fear, but she is, and she's looking like she hates herself for feeling it.

"Just do it, okay? Please? Don't ask me to go." I swallow thickly as she leaves the room. Collapsing onto the bed, I stare at the phone in my hand, pull up my missed calls, and hit dial, fueled by one thing driving me to do this. The only reason I'll ever have. My wife.

"InuYasha?" My free hand makes a fist at the sound of Yura's voice.

"Listen, and listen good, 'cause I'm only saying this once. I'll bring Toga over to see you, but it's going to be on my terms. When, for how long, what you two talk about. All of it. Every time he sees you will be on my terms, and that's only if he wants to see you. I'm not forcing my son to spend time with someone who gave up every right to him three years ago. You didn't just make a mistake, Yura. And you sure as hell don't have any claim to him anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispers. "I hear you. But InuYasha -"

"But nothing. You think you paid for this? You think spending three years in jail erases what you did? It doesn't. You could've killed him. I don't give a shit how long you spent locked up. I don't care if you never see my son again. And if I'm being perfectly fucking honest, if this was up to me and I wasn't worried about making the woman I love happy, you wouldn't be spending any time with Toga. Judge or no judge, I will always do what's right by my kid. I will always protect him. And keeping him far away from you is the best thing for him."

There's a short pause, then Yura's meek voice finally comes through the phone. "I'm sorry. I am. I know I messed up. I just want-"

"I'll bring him over when I get off tomorrow. Where are you staying?" I interrupt her and don't care.

She sniffles. "My sister's house. 384 Dogwood Circle, Arbor Estates."

"Fine. Don't expect this to be some sort of reunion. We're staying for a couple minutes and then I'm bringing him home to his family. If he's not comfortable, or if he wants to leave before that, we're gone. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I-"

I end the call.

I close my eyes and fill my lungs with air, releasing it slowly. I repeat this until the tightness in my shoulders subsides. Kagome doesn't think she can handle this tomorrow. I won't force her to go, but I know my son. I know how much he adores her. How much he has since they first met. Their connection was immediate. Undeniable, like the one I have with her. She was always meant to be his mother. And she's worried she's going to lose him to a woman he never had a relationship with. To a woman who never deserved to know him. I roll my neck, opening my eyes and staring at my phone.

We need some time together. Fuck the past two months and this bullshit. Kagome shouldn't be worrying about anything. I pull up my contacts and dial Sango. It rings once.

"Your wife already called me," she answers, confirming what I had been thinking. "I can't believe that bitch is out of jail already. You call her back?" I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah. I'm taking Toga over there tomorrow. I just want to get this over with."

"I don't blame you. But if you ask me, she doesn't deserve to see him. She doesn't deserve anything."

I agree, but don't go down that road. "Listen, I need a favor. I need to get away with Kagome. Just us. I want to do something for her. If I can get the cabin a couple of days early and take extra leave, will you and Miroku watch the boys and bring them down for the wedding?"

I have no idea if I'm going to be able to pull this off. Requesting last minute leave is one thing. I can explain to Sess and and promise to pull a few doubles to make up for it. Getting the cabin a day or two in advance might be impossible. It's the beginning of the summer. A lot of people are taking vacation now. The resort could be booked up, but that doesn't mean I won't try my hardest to make this happen. Pay anything. Any amount, I don't give a shit. Kagome needs this. We need this.

Sango doesn't let me down. "Make it happen." The line goes dead.

I pick up the itinerary for the wedding with the resort information on it and begin to do just that.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome

"Are you a princess?"

I smile at my first memory of Toga as I sit on the stairs leading up to the deck, watching the boys dig around with their shovels in the sandbox InuYasha built them. I'm being selfish. I know I am. Instead of seeing the positive side of this, Toga getting two moms who will love him endlessly, I'm looking at it as a loss for me. My time with him is going to be taken from me. I'll have to share my son with someone else, someone who has more of a right to him than I ever will.

Or, in my worst possible scenario, I could lose him completely if he wants Yura to be his only mommy again. My throat constricts. God, will he? Are my worries even justified? I feel like I could be overreacting, but I don't want to be unprepared for the possibility of Toga making that choice.

Three years ago, I met my son. I loved him from the moment I saw him. He was the cutest thing I had ever seen, with his sword and his dragon embroidered attire. He looked just like Yash. He still does. And seeing Toga with his dad? Well, that pretty much sealed the deal.

Toga started calling me Mommy pretty soon after InuYasha and I got engaged. It was such a natural transition for him. One day I was Princess Gome, the next day I was Mommy. Like a flip of a switch. He didn't make a big deal about it. He just made a decision and went for it, waking me up with a 'Mommy, I'm hungry', and asking me for pancakes while he jumped on the bed. I know in my heart I was always meant to be his mommy. He was my son before I met him. That won't change no matter what comes of this mess with Yura. But I'm scared. I can't help it.

I wipe at my eyes, willing myself to stop making this about me. I'll support Toga no matter what decision he makes. And if I need to cry, he won't see it. I will never make him feel guilty. Only love. That is all he will ever get from me.

Heavy footsteps behind me draw my attention off of the boys and over my shoulder. InuYasha descends the steps, his head lifted as he looks out into the yard, a hint of a smile on his lips. He loves seeing Ruchi and Toga play together. I know he missed that a lot the past two months.

He sits next to me, touching hips and shoulders. "You were on the phone a while," I murmur. "Did she have a lot to say?"

"No." His brief and exceptionally vague response peaks my attention. My eyes narrow in on the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he watches the boys. "What . . . Why do you look like that?"

He turns his head. "Like what?"

"Like you're hiding something from me." I frown. My shoulders drop a little. "InuYasha, what's going on?"

He grabs my hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing the back of it. "I'm taking Toga over there tomorrow after I get off work. Just a short visit. She knows that. I don't know if she had a lot to say or not. I said my piece and hung up."

Confused, I stare at him. "Okay."

He laughs a little. "I'm not smirking 'cause of that, koi. I have other things on my mind I'm thinking about. Things involving you and me."

"Care to share, Officer?" I give him my best smile.

"That would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" he answers.

"It's a surprise?" I say. I love surprises. Well, okay, I love finding out about the surprises ahead of time. What can I say? I'm nosy.

He grins. Damn. I can barely think straight when he smiles at me like this. And him smiling right now is the only response he's giving up. He isn't going to tell me anything about this surprise of his. Well, two can play at this game. Sitting up a little taller, I steal my hand back and turn my head, looking out into the yard. "I have a surprise too. A kinky surprise. It's epic to the nth degree. Probably even illegal."

This gets his attention in full. "And just when is this surprise going down?"

"Tomorrow, but that's all you get," I promise.

InuYasha leans further into me. His nose brushes against my hair. "This surprise have anything to do with that sexy little number you were wearing earlier today?"

"I have no memory of any such thing," I lie.

He laughs. "Oh, I'm betting you remember every second of it, pretty girl. I'm betting you're getting wet right now just thinking about what we did."

Blushing, I turn my head and bring us nose to nose, expecting to see desire pooling in his eyes. Hunger, but only recognizing love. Strong and steady love. That warmth he has inside of him, pouring out onto me. His motive becomes clear.

"Are you trying to distract me, Officer Taisho?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

He reaches up and moves his knuckles over my cheek. "' Cause I don't like seeing my girl upset. If I can change that, make you smile somehow, I'm going to do it. I don't want you worrying, Kagome. Ever. This shit with Yura is going to be handled. I thought maybe I could take your mind off of it for a minute. Get you thinking about something else. Did it work?"

I lay my head on his shoulder. "Yes. It did. Thank you."

After a moment, I ask, "Is there really a surprise?

He nods. "You?"

Nodding, I kiss him then, smiling against his mouth, wanting so badly to tell him what I have planned for us tomorrow. But I don't. Instead I sit back and watch the boys. Ruchi is flinging sand everywhere and Toga is filling up a pail.

"We should tell him now, that way you aren't springing this on him tomorrow. Give him a little time to think about it. You know?" I ask.

"Good idea," he sighs, getting to his feet and pulling me up after him. We cross to the sandbox, where I scoop Ruchi up and plant a big kiss on his sandy cheek.

"Toga, come here a minute. I need to talk to you."

InuYasha sits with his oldest son at our picnic table. "Buddy, you remember Yura, right? Your other Mommy? The one you used to live with before you moved in with Daddy and Princess Gome?"

Toga's eyes flick to mine, then his dad's. Finally, he nods.

"She wants to see you. Would you like that? Would you like to go see her tomorrow?" InuYasha asks.

Toga stares at him for a moment. "Why does she want to see me?"

"Because she misses you," I tell him, "She hasn't seen you in so long. I bet she won't believe how big and strong you've gotten."

"But I want to stay here. I don't want to live somewhere else again." There is panic and fear in his voice.

"You aren't living anywhere else, Toga. You're just visiting, I'm not leaving you there." InuYasha wraps his arm around his son, and I nearly weep at what this is doing to the both of them.

"Are you gonna stop being my mommy now?" he asks, looking at me.

I set Ruchi down and reach for Toga. "I will never stop being your mommy. Not ever. Okay?"

I cup his face, wiping some sand off of his cheek. "You're my little knight. And you and Ruchi, you will always be my two favorite boys. This doesn't change that, Toga. Your other mommy can love you too. We can both love you, and we can both be your mommy."

"I don't want to call her Mommy."

"You can call her Yura," InuYasha tells him. "You don't have to call her Mommy."

I nod when Toga looks at me, grabbing onto his hands. "Whatever you want to do is okay."

"Can you come with us?" he asks.

Oh, God. I wasn't ready for this. But there is only one answer to give.

"If you want me to."

"Cool." He looks between InuYasha and myself, the apprehension in his face vanishing. "Can I go play now? My castle is really coming together."

"Yeah," Yash chuckles. "Go play."

Toga spins around and dashes across the yard toward the sandbox, and Ruchi hurries to keep up.

"Are you sure you're okay with going tomorrow?" InuYasha asks, concern in his golden eyes." I can talk to Toga. He'll be fine with whatever. You don't have to do this."

I move to stand in front of him, reaching for his arms and pulling them around my waist as we both face the boys. My head drops back against his chest. "He wants me there. I think it'll make him feel more at ease about it if it's all of us with him. He's nervous."

Toga thought he was leaving us. That we were sending him to live with Yura again. He looked so worried. I'll do anything to help him through this. "I'll be fine. Whatever he needs me to do, I'll do."

No matter how hard it is for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, about the disappearing act. gives me a fit with uploading the correct chaps, an b/c ch 2 here was from another story, I tried to fix it, but deleted it instead. Grrr. By the time I was done I was so frustrated I just started over.

Also, we're taking a detour from the previous Yura focus to work on the main plot with this chapter, but don't worry, their meeting is coming up. This is what happens between the I/K conversation and the meeting, K? K.

Enjoy.

IY

"I owe you and Sango for agreeing to keep the boys. When the time comes and you need a favor, you got it." We're headed out to lunch in a downpour so heavy, I can barely see the road.

Miroku's shoulder jerks. "We're happy to do it. You know we love hanging out with them. It'll be good for us anyway."

A nervousness changes his tone. His voice grows tighter.

I stare at his profile. "You two okay?" Shit. Am I so absorbed in my own depravity that I'm missing the signs of my friend's unhappiness?

He cuts me a look. His eyes flickering wider. "What? Oh . . . no. I didn't mean it like that. Sorry." He shakes his head and resumes looking forward. "We're great. She's great. It's just the whole kid thing. Sango avoids that topic like the plague. I can't get her to talk about it."

"You want that? Kids?" I ask.

"Hell, yeah, I want that. And I thought she did too." He exhales while adjusting his grip on the wheel. "Shit. I think she still does. I don't know. It's like she's scared to talk about it with me. Anytime I bring it up she gets weird. The other day she went out and picked up her birth control. You should've seen her. She pretended she was getting a phone call and ran out of the house."

"Subtle," I laugh. "I can see her acting like that. But think about where she's coming from."

His head snaps in my direction. "I am! I get it. I get that. But just talk to me, you know?"

"You want her to see you with the boys. See how relaxed you are about it," I suggest. He nods once. A muscle in his jaw twitches.

"I just keep thinking that maybe having them around will get her talking," he says, turning the wheel. "It'll be like practice for us. Our family. I don't know. Maybe it won't and she'll just stay locked in our bedroom over the next two days. If that happens, expect phone calls. I don't know what the hell I'm doing with your kids."

I laugh, deep rumbles sounding from my chest. "You'll figure it out."

We get quiet then, and my thoughts turn to Kagome. With all the stress about the upcoming meeting with Yura, we need a break. This vacation couldn't come at a better time. The weather at the resort is slated to be sunny and mild, perfect bikini weather. I can't wait. Not that she'll be wearing a bikini for long. Or anything, really. I intend to keep her naked as much as possible. We just have to get past this bit of nastiness first.

The car jolts and shudders, breaking me out of my Kagome haze and taking notice of my surroundings. Miroku has turned us onto a narrow access road on the outside of town. It's remote, unnoticed by those who aren't looking for it. We've been called back here before for abandoned vehicles being dumped. Thick trees line the path. The loose gravel pops beneath the tires. We are at least ten miles from any restaurant. I straighten my back. "What the hell? Are we having a picnic in the rain? What are we doing here?"

Miroku ignores me and pulls over when the road widens. He shifts the car into park and turns to look at me. "You are so hardheaded, you know that? I'm only trying to help."

I stare at him. "What are you talking about?"

He exits the car without answering me, running through the rain across the small clearing and toward a red Pathfinder parked between two trees. Kagome's Pathfinder. Energy sizzles up my spine. Is she here with the boys? What the hell is going on? I shove my door open and start to get out of the car.

I watch as Kagome jumps out of her car, tossing something to Miroku as they pass each other. Her keys, maybe? She smiles and sprints to the squad car.

"Where are the boys?" I yell, squinting through the rain.

"With Sango!" She shields her face with a hand to her brow. "InuYasha, get in the car!"

The Pathfinder peels off, kicking water up behind it. I look at Kagome, then at the car. She and I alone. The back seat. Hell yeah. I climb into the back seconds before she pulls the other door open and slides in beside me. The doors latch shut.

She looks beautiful, wet from the rain and a little breathless from her run. Her dark eyes glowing with anticipation and her pink tongue moistening her lips. I move my knuckles over her flushed cheek and pluck the collar of her rain coat. It opens at her neck, revealing bare skin. A soft laugh erupts from her throat.

"Wench," I rasp. My cock jumps against my zipper.

"Surprise." She slides the heavy coat off her shoulders and down her arms. It falls to the seat beneath us. Black lace and satin cling to her curves, the heavy swell of her breasts press against fabric. The outfit from yesterday!

This is her surprise. Sex. Uninterrupted fucking in the back of my squad car, with her looking like the embodiment of every fantasy I could ever conjure up. I thank all the stars that I have it cleaned and disinfected regularly. Damn, I'm the luckiest man alive. I grip her waist as she straddles me.

"Did you guess?" she asks.

"No. No way. I didn't realize my wife was such a deviant. This is kind of illegal, you know? You been planning this for awhile?"Like I care about laws right now.

She shakes her head. "Only since yesterday." Her hand flattens against my chest and she pushes back, pressing me against the seat, putting space between us again so she can work at my slacks. "This is my fantasy."

"It is?" I ask. The scratch of my zipper sounds, then her warm hand is wrapping around my shaft and pulling me free. She pumps my erection, squeezing in slow, leisurely jerks. I grit my teeth. My thighs tense beneath her.

"Mmhmm," she answers, focused on her task.

"God, Kagome. How do you want this? What happens in this fantasy, Koi? Tell me." I'm hoping this involves me restraining her in some way. The use of my cuffs. We've played like that before and every time she is perfect in her submission. Trusting, willing to take whatever I give her. But holy fuck, I'm so turned on right now I might agree to anything. If she wants to run this, to take her pleasure from me and use my body to get off, so be it. I'm hers.

"You're just like this," she whispers. "I ride you until we both come." She inches closer and positions me between her legs. No panties. I groan when I feel the soft, plump skin against my shaft.

"Wench," I manage to groan.

"You're so hard, Yash," she breathes.

She bends and kisses me, dragging her teeth across my lip, dipping her tongue into my mouth as she slowly lowers herself onto my cock. Lower. Let me die here. Pleasure ripples through her body. Through mine. Lower. That moment of our joining gripping me low in my belly, sending slivers of warmth up my spine and prickling in my scalp. I thrust my hips a little and she gasps. Her head rolls to the side.

"I ache for you. Want you so bad I can't fucking breathe," I gasp.

"Good," she whispers.

Kagome alternates between grinding slowly on my lap and short, quick little thrusts that drive me mad. Rain taps steadily against the windows, the light slipping into the car moving over Kagome, shadowing the slopes and curves of her body. Sex clings to the air, that unmistakable scent of her arousal filling my nose and lungs, making it near impossible not to lose my mind. Water drips from the ends of her hair onto her skin. She is so fucking beautiful.

"You're making it real hard not to come, koi."

"Don't. Not yet. There's something else that happens in my fantasy," she says, sounding urgent, reaching to my hip and tugging my cuffs out of the case attached to my belt. She holds them between us, letting them dangle from her finger. "Put them on me?"

Hell yes.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here, we finish up the previous scene an move into the Yura meeting. I'm not overly pleased with the flow here/prev chap, but here ya go. I'm not messing with it anymore. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXx

"Like this?" I ask, locking the cold steel around her slender wrists, now pulled behind her back. She groans out an affirmative.

And then I'm taking over, holding her still while I thrust away from the seat, while I pound into my woman and give her everything I am.

"Oh, God," she cries. "Bite me!"

And I do, snapping forward to sink my fangs into the curve of her breast, right above that sinful black lace. Her scream is loud enough to deafen, but her cries of 'yes, yes!' tell me it's just what she needs.

I lick the thin trail of blood away, working my way between her breasts and up to the hollow dip in her throat. I suck on her jaw, her lip, move back down to nip her neck and shoulder. She drops her head back. Her body jumps in my arms, and that familiar wet tightening around my cock gets me with her in seconds.

"Yash, I'm gonna come."

"Kagome," I groan, squeezing her waist, my stomach clenching and my legs burning as I chase after her, needing this release. So fucking close. Right there . . . Something sharp taps twice on the window, startling us both.

My orgasm pulls out of reach and dissipates into nothing. Rage flashes through me. Sharp and deadly in my veins. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I yell, glaring at the dark figure standing outside the car. The glass is fogged all around us. I can't make them out. Doesn't matter. Whoever it is, I am going to kill them. Kagome slumps against my chest and continues pulsing, taking her pleasure in jerks and spasms.

"Oh, God," she whispers.

"Taisho?" a voice calls out. I snatch her coat off of the seat and wrap it around her, pulling her closer.

"Bastard," I hiss, recognizing the voice of the man I'm about to bury. "Hakkaku, what the fuck are you doing here?"

I watch his figure move a little. "Sorry, man. I was out here the other day. Just checking to see that everything's clear. Is Ginta with you?"

What did he just say? "Do you think Ginta is with me? Get the fuck out of here!" I snarl.

Kagome bites back a snort of laughter. "This isn't funny, koi," I snarl.

"What's up, Kagome?" he has the audacity to ask.

"Hakkaku!" Sensing the danger in my tone, he steps away from the window.

"All right! I was just saying hi. It's not like I saw anything." I grit my teeth. "I heard a little."

"I'm going to kill him," I growl, turning my head. "He's dead. You're dead, you hear me, wolf?"

"Damn, you're more uptight than Koga."

The sound of my snarl makes him worry for his safety. Finally.

"Leaving now!" he calls out. "See you later, Kagome!" A door closes, then the unmistakable sound of a car driving over gravel signals his exit.

Kagome shifts against me. Groaning, I drop my head against the seat, as close to giving up as I've ever been. I will never come again. Just kill me now.

"Hey."

I open my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asks, her lips lifting into a soft, sated and slightly amused smile. I take a moment to just look at her. My anger slips away. Her cheeks are flushed. Her hair a wild mess of dark heavy waves, falling past her shoulders and sticking to her sweat soaked skin. Her nipples are still tight from arousal. Rosy blotches and indentations made from teeth decorate her breasts and the rise of her neck. The marks from my fangs are clear to see. She'll be sore a few days, but it was worth it.

"So beautiful," I say as I reach behind her back and quickly remove the cuffs. I rub her wrists and arms, soothing any ache she might have. She falls forward, her head resting on my shoulder. Her body loose and warm. Kagome doesn't say anything for the longest time, then with my eyes closed and my hands moving leisurely over her back she presses the softest kiss to my neck and whispers, "I absolutely belong to you."

I open my eyes. A weight of relief settles over me, like I didn't know her life was mine or that I belonged irrevocably to her until this moment. I bury my face in her damp hair as we cling to each other. Desperate and adoring touches, our whispered words being muted further by the rain against the glass, but I still say them, and so does she.

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome

Something is off with InuYasha. Aside from the fact that he didn't come earlier today during our back-seat romp, we're on our way to meet up with Yura so she can spend time with Toga. Something I know InuYasha wishes we could avoid all together, and he seems to be in a decent mood. No. More than decent. He's humming.

Over the low rumble of the engine I can hear the deep tones of his voice carrying out a tune. He taps his thumb rhythmically against the wheel. What the hell? At last, he feels my gaze and turns to me.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "You look like you're actually looking forward to this."

The thought settles over me like a dark cloud. I sink further into the seat, the relenting weight of jealousy gathering in my chest. Does he actually want to see Yura? His brow pinches together before he looks back at the road. "How so?"

"Well, let's see. You're humming for one. You don't hum, Yash."

"Sometimes I do," he says, smirking. The words 'after sex' hang silent in the air.

I look quickly in the backseat, making sure the boys aren't listening. No worries, Ruchi is passed out and Toga is engrossed with his tablet. I face forward and ignore my smirking husband. I don't ask why he's so chipper again, but focus on my breathing and keeping my mind calm. No way do I feel like humming, not with what's ahead of us.

After a time, the brush of InuYasha's fingers against my cheek turns my head. He has shifted a little in his seat, his body now angled toward me and his elbow resting on top of the wheel. It's then I notice we've stopped moving. The jeep is in park, pulled in front of a long driveway leading to a pale blue house.

"Oh," I murmur, swallowing thickly. "We're here."

"Yeah. We're here," he echoes. He turns his head, looking through the window, his body suddenly taking on that stiff, agitated demeanor I'd been expecting and silently asking for this entire drive. I don't want Yash to be worked up by this. I don't want him worrying or wondering what will possibly come of this meeting. Yura shouldn't be affecting my family, yet she is. Damn it!

I glare through the window. A figure moves onto the front porch. Short black hair, cut in the latest style. Bitch. What gives her the right? A demanding possessiveness stirs in my blood. This is my family. Mine. Not hers. InuYasha is mine. Toga is mine. Ruchi is . . . well, obviously Ruchi has nothing to do with Yura, but still. With a quick hand, I unlatch my seat belt and shove the door open, stepping out of the jeep.

"Kagome?"

I look up at Yash. "What?"

He blinks. "You okay?"

"I will be. Get out of the truck." I run a hand through my hair, then brace that same hand on my hip. My fingers tapping impatiently on my dress as I turn my head and stare directly at Yura. She holds my gaze for a single second before cutting away and looking down. Good.

"You look sexy as hell right now."

My gaze shoots to InuYasha. "What?"

He smirks, unlatching his seatbelt, his eyes never leaving mine. "Sexy, koi. Looking like you're ready to throw down and claim what's yours. I like it."

"You are insane," I tell him, but I fight not to smile.

"Only for you, baby," he grins.

We both grab one of the boys, me cradling Ruchi in my arms, his eyes still closed and his body still slack from sleep, and Toga up on InuYasha's shoulders. We head up the driveway, coming to a stop in front of the bottom step of the porch. Yura slowly moves to the edge of the railing. I barely recognize her. She looks thinner. Her skin a little paler, her hair lifeless despite the cut, her complexion dull. It's been three years since we spoke in person last, but gazing at her now it feels like it's been longer. She's aged terribly, that smart-assed confidence she had burning inside her is vanished.

The woman in front of me is uneasy. Hesitant. She's looking down at me, but in no way is she above me. She knows this, it is in every line of her body.

I do nothing to change her perception.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, Yura's gaze leaves me, lifting to stare behind me. The corner of her mouth twitches. Her eyes water. "Oh, my God. Look how big you are," she whispers in a small, shaky voice. I turn sideways follow her gaze.

InuYasha has set Toga down. He stuffs his hands into his little pockets, looking unsure, gazing up at me and then looking at Yura. She slowly descends the stairs.

"Hi, Toga. Do you remember me? I'm your mommy. God, I missed you so much. I-"

"Daddy said I don't have to call you that," Toga quickly interjects. He steps over to me, sliding his hand around my leg. "I don't want two mommies. Ruchi doesn't have two mommies." With his other hand, he taps Ruchi's leg. "This is Ruchi," he says.

She's frozen on the bottom step, looking between Toga and myself, lingering on the latter. Her hands trembling at her sides. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth. I raise my eyebrow. Try something. I dare you. She looks away, blinking rapidly until finally fixating all of her attention onto Toga. She grips the handrail, clearly uncertain.

"W-Well, that's fine. That's okay. You don't have to call me that. You can call me whatever you want." The tears are thick in her voice. "You're such a big boy now. Do you still like dragons?"

"Yup. I like airplanes too," Toga answers.

"That's good. I bought you something."

She reaches behind her to a rocking chair and turns back with a small bag. "Here you go. I saw it and thought of you." She steps down and stops a foot away from Toga, who is still gripping onto my leg, now with both hands.

She holds the bag out. "Here."

Toga peeks out from behind me to see her, then tilts his head up, blinking, looking at me anxiously. "Go ahead," I tell him, knowing he really wants to find out what's in the bag. He steps forward cautiously and takes the bag, tearing into it and letting tissue paper fall to the ground.

He pulls out a hard plastic dragon, maroon in color, with spikes going down its spine and wings extended, its mouth open to show rows of pointed teeth. "Cool," he mutters, examining it, pressing a button on the back of its tail and watching the wings flap. He looks up at Yura. "I don't have this one."

"Oh, good. I was worried you had them all," she laughs nervously, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "It makes noises too. I just forgot about the batteries."

Toga spins around and carries the dragon over to InuYasha. "Do we have batteries for this, Daddy?" he asks, holding it up.

Yash takes the dragon and turns it over, looking at it briefly before handing it back. "Yeah, we have some." He jerks his head. "Tell Yura thank you."

"Thank you," Toga says over his shoulder. "Can we go now?" he asks. "I wanna go play with this."

"Wait." Yura steps closer, her voice taking on some urgency. Her hand suspends in the air. "You can play with it here. We can go inside if you want."

Toga steps behind InuYasha. "Daddy, please?"

"Toga," Yura begs.

"I think this was a good first visit," I tell her, moving to stand beside my family, keeping my voice even. "If Toga wants, we can set something up again another time."

"He's been here a whole five minutes," she hisses, breathing in deeply through her nose. She looks directly at InuYasha. "I'd like more time."

"What did I tell you on the phone? This is his choice. If he wants to leave, we're leaving. End of discussion." InuYasha's voice is calm, but I can feel the tension in his body.

"Maybe if you'd let me talk to him about it, he'd change his mind and want to stay."

"You're done talking. He's ready to go." Yash looks behind him. "Toga, tell Yura good-bye."

"Bye!" Toga moves over a little so she can see him and waves with his free hand, clutching the dragon with the other. I watch her expression soften as she looks down. She smiles softly at him, barely concealing her hurt. She doesn't say anything, but she does give a little wave.

"I'd like to speak with you, InuYasha." Her eyes bore into mine. "In private."

InuYasha turns his head, telling me with his eyes that I don't need to go anywhere. That I belong beside him. Always, wherever he is. I'd stay if I thought the conversation they're about to have was suited for little ears. I don't.

"Come on, baby. Let's go." I grab Toga's hand, leading him away before the sharp edge of his father's voice slices through the air. I know he's holding himself back, but even a restrained InuYasha is scary as hell when he's pissed, which he is and rightly so. Yura knew what to expect. She shouldn't be trying to assert any authority in this situation or making any demands.

This is about Toga. What he wants. I don't know why she doesn't get that. I get the boys into the back seat of the truck and buckle them in. Ruchi is still sound asleep. I shut the door, leaning against it and watching as Yash gestures in my direction, looks at me, then continues his discussion with Yura.

I watch her nod her head, say a few more words, then hurry up the stairs and dart inside the house. Turning, Yash stalks down the driveway, his long, muscular legs closing the gap between us in half the time it took me to reach the jeep. His expression is indecipherable, but I'm sure he's still angry. I straighten, ready to climb back into the jeep when he moves into me and presses me against it.

"InuYasha?" I ask, confused.

His hands cup my face and slide into my hair. He bends, claiming my mouth with his, swallowing the soft, breathless plea before it dies on my lips.

"You," he murmurs, kissing me roughly. "What did I do, Kagome? What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's agreed not to push things." His smile is radiant.

"What?" I push against his chest, just enough to peel his face off of mine. "What do you mean? "

"She can see how close you two are, and how uncertain Toga is. She realizes that it's going to take time to rebuild her relationship with him."

"She started crying, and agreed to take this slowly, at his comfort level." InuYasha grabs my face, dropping his forehead against mine. His warm breath tickles my mouth. "You are so damn perfect. Perfect for me. Perfect for Toga. She saw that. She's done forcing the issue. Unless he wants to see her, we won't see her again."

I blink rapidly, trying to absorb this new information. Trying to understand it. She's giving up all rights to him, just like that? The only child she's ever had, this little piece of her, the best thing she's ever done and will ever do, she's just going to walk away from him like he never meant anything? "Are you serious? What the hell is wrong with her?" I yell.

Yash grasps me gently by the arms. "Stop. Talk to me, koi. Why are you upset? This is a good thing. She won't be hanging over us. No threats, no court. It's perfect."

I take a deep breath, and then lean my head against his chest , slowly coming down from my tirade. "You're right. I'm sorry," I whisper, "I'm just in shock, I guess."

"Stop saying you're sorry."

"Okay. I'm sorry for being sorry." Laughing, he presses his lips against my cheek, then slides them over my mouth. "Let's get out of here. It's time for my surprise."

"Your surprise?" I ask as he lifts me into the jeep and buckles me in. He just grins and shuts the door.

The minute he opens his, I'm back on the chase. "What surprise? Is that why you were humming?"

He smirks. "Yep."

"So, tell me! What is it?" I demand giddily, my mood as mercurial as Yura's with this new information.

He cranks the engine, throwing me a smoldering look before reversing down the driveway and leaving Yura behind. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

XXX

So, this was resolved pretty easily. Not too happy about that, but I really didn't want to drag it out further. Let's just say Yura has a peripheral role from here on out in Toga's life. Attending, in a background position, things like school plays, gives birthday and Christmas gifts, ect. She doesn't go away totally, but she doesn't interfere and does get her life in order.

She and Toga have a friendly relationship as he grows up, and she causes no more problems. Basically, after some self-work, she has a happy ending/meets someone/has a good life. B/c I am writing this story, and I think she needs a second chance.

People do change, and Yura is going to be one of those that do. Good? Good.


	12. Chapter 12

IY

"Wait, what are we doing here?" Kagome looks over at me after I shift the jeep into park and cut the engine.

She still has no idea what my plans are for us, only that it involves hours and hours of me worshipping her perfect body. I won't give her any more details. Not yet.

With her nose wrinkled, she stares ahead out the window at Sango and Miroku's house, then leans close enough to whisper, "Is this where we're having sex? In one of their rooms where they can hear us? Kinky, Taisho."

I give her a hard look as I unbuckle my seat belt. "Yes, koi. I called up Hakkaku too. Figured he'd want to listen again."

Crazy wench, a quiet giggle bubbles in her throat. "Seriously, Yash, What's going on?" she asks.

"You'll see. Grab Ruchi."

Our friend's step outside just as I get Toga unbuckled. "Uncle Roku! Daddy, how much time do we have? I wanna show Uncle Roku my new dragon. I bet he'll love it."

"You're spending the night, Buddy. You and Ruchi. You get two nights with Uncle Roku," I answer, smiling as I lift him out of the truck.

"Oh, yeah! Sleepover! Awesome!" I hand him his iPad and he scurries excitedly up the driveway, yelling out for Miroku.

"What?" Kagome gapes at me, pulling a slowly awakening Ruchi against her. He rubs his sleepy face into her neck. "They are? Why?"

I grin and unhook the booster seat, holding it with one hand while I lower the seat back and reveal the bags I packed and stored here earlier. Two for us, along with a smaller cinch tote concealing a few personal items Kagome keeps tucked in the back of her panty drawer at home. I grab the boy's duffle and hoist it out of the jeep.

"Hey, guys." Sango steps up behind Kagome. "Gimme that cuteness," she demands, reaching for Ruchi.

Kagome passes him off, then glares at me as I walk around to the passenger side. "InuYasha Taisho, what is going on?"

"You didn't tell her yet?" Sango asks with a grin.

I shake my head, but have to duck Kagome's strike. "Spill it, Taisho!"

"Okay, okay," I grab her hand and pull her to me. "I got the cabin early. We're heading there tonight."

"What?" she asks in shock. "You took off work?"

"Yep, sure did." I tell her.

"Is anyone else going to be there?"

I slowly shake my head. "Just you and me, koi. No interruptions."

With a glad cry, she hurls herself into my arms, wrapping her hands around my neck and pinning us together. "I can't believe you did this."

Closing my eyes, I stroke her back and inhale the sweet warmth of her skin. "I need to be with you," I murmur, only for her to hear. I'd scream it though. I don't give a shit who hears my desperation for this woman.

"We're bringing them down with us." Miroku takes that moment to speak up. "We've got everything they need. And don't worry. I just spent the last hour kid-proofing the house. There's baby gates everywhere. Like every ten feet. I put those locks on all the cabinets and stuff too." He shifts his gaze to me. "You know they make those things for toilets? Those latches? Why?"

"Small kids can fall in and drown. They're a little top heavy," Kagome informs him.

He gapes at her in horror. "Are you kidding me?"

I laugh under my breath, then 'oof' when Kagome punches me. She steps over to say goodbye to the boys while I unstrap the other car seat.

"How'd it go with Yura?" Sango asks, stepping over.

"Good. Really good, actually. Unless Toga asks for her, she's staying away."

Sango looks skeptical.

"I know, I can hardly believe it myself."

"Wait a minute. She just rolled over, just like that? I don't believe it," Sango huffed. "She gets off on making you miserable, InuYasha. No way is she not going to fight you on this."

I jerk my chin and shove my hands into my pockets, focusing my gaze on the entire reason for everything I do. Kagome. "She saw Toga with her and knew she couldn't compete. Wouldn't even try."

"Well, duh," Sango says, smirking. "I could've told her that a long time ago. Saved everyone the headache." Her eyes flicker a hair wider. "Speaking of which . . ." Smiling, she reaches behind her and pulls a photo out of her back pocket, careful of Ruchi in her arms. "Found this at Mom and Dad's. Thought you'd like to have it." I take the photo from Sango.

I focus on the picture in my hands. "Wow." It's the three of us, Sango, Kagome, Miroku and myself, sitting close together on my parent's back porch, the sun shining down on us and casting our shadows on the cement. I can't be more than fourteen, Miroku fifteen, which would put the two of them close to twelve.

Kagome in the middle, her and Sango with their arms over each other's shoulders and their heads tilted together, both of them with their tongues sticking out and their other hands holding up peace signs. Miroku is in the back, giving his goofy grin. And me? I'm staring right at her, Kagome.

Sango nudges me. "Look at you. You had it bad for her even then."

"Yeah," I mumble, moving my thumb over the image. I remember teasing her mercilessly, sometimes to the point of cruelty, but this picture shows the truth. "Thanks."

Sango smiles at me, and in this moment of goodwill I decide to make a move for my friend. "Do something for me?" I ask.

She nods.

"Talk to Miroku this weekend. Stop putting it off. You're his wife. He loves you. He isn't going anywhere. If you want kids, if you don't want kids, just tell him. You'll never know how he feels about it unless you ask him. Quit being scared." Her lips pinch closed. She looks away, and I can tell she's thinking, hopefully absorbing my words.

Kagome comes over, hugging Sango. "Thank you for doing this for us. I seriously owe you."

"Anytime," she answers, hugging Kagome back.

I say my goodbyes to the boy's, and then watch Kagome give them another fifty hugs and kisses, then another after I almost get her in the truck. "Do you want to do this or not?" I ask.

She giggles, but let's me buckle her in. "I'm just going to miss them."

I sigh. "It's only twodays, koi. They're coming up to join us. I think you can manage that. Besides, I intend to keep you very busy."

She raises a brow. "Do you now?"

"You bet," and with a smacking kiss to her sassy mouth, I shut the door, ready to get this show on the road.

I back us out of the driveway and get us halfway down the street before Kagome's hand brushes against the front of my shorts. She doesn't say a thing, just sends me a teasing smirk as she slides the zipper down and grasps my cock. Doesn't say a thing as she pumps me slowly. "You're going to make me run off the road," I warn. She smiles a little. The tiniest twitch of her lip. Her hand pushes inside my shorts and cups my sac, rolling my balls gently in her palm. I nearly run a red light.

Her nails gently press into my skin. Her soft fingertips soothes the sting. My hips start jerking, quick thrusts into her welcoming fist. The car behind me beeps.

"Are you going to drive, or are we going to sit here all afternoon?" she asks.

I can't answer. Her tight fist working me as I thrust and thrust away from the seat, arching my back and growling, the nerves along my spine crackling with energy and heat and she squeezes my balls again and I let go, coming over her hand, my shorts , the seat. Coming so hard my foot slides off the pedal and the Jeep lurches forward. "Fuck!" I shift my foot back to the brake, causing us to whiplash as I grip the wheel with both hands and continue to come.

Kagome turns her head and gazes up at me through those long, dark lashes. Her eyes soft and adoring. "Good?" she asks, resting her hand on my thigh.

Another car lays on the horn behind us. The light apparently changed again. I ignore them, along with every other bastard on the road. She has my full attention, there is nothing else. I unsnap her seatbelt and haul her into my lap, bringing my mouth down on hers in a bruising kiss.

"You are in so much trouble, Mrs. Taisho," I whisper, loving the little shudder that ripples through her and the hitch in her breath. She smiles at me as she sits back, relatching her seatbelt and reaching into the glove compartment for a tissue.

"Good. Now hurry up and get us there."

I do.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

I follow Kagome into the cabin, carrying our bags and the welcome basket we received at check-in. Chocolate, assorted teas, a bottle of wine, and some information on the resort; a map and a few local restaurant menus. I look up after kicking the door closed. Kagome stops beside the bed and bends over, unhooking the strap on her sandal. The hem of her dress rides up. Restaurant menus? Forget that. I'm staring at my next several meals right here.

"I want you naked, now."

Kagome jerks her head up, eyes wide. Yeah, I used my 'alpha voice'; works every time. She licks her lips, eyes dilating with arousal. "Okay," she says, slightly breathless.

"I want you on the bed, and no grabbing my junk."

"What?" she laughs, dress pooling at her feet. "Not even a little?"

"No, it's my turn now."

"But I like touching you, Yash."

"Kagome," I growl, setting the luggage and basket aside. "Do as I say."

"Okay, okay. No touching your junk." She climbs into the huge be and waves a dismissive hand. "Jeez. You act like I can't control myself around that thing. I'm not even sure I want to touch it anymore."

I arch my brow. "Oh, by the time I'm done, wench, you'll be begging to touch everything."

She raises a brow right back. "Oh, will I now?"

"Yes. On your stomach," I answer.

She obliges, and I pluck the small bottle of massage cream from the basket. This is going to be fun.

Starting at her hips, I smooth my hands up her back to her shoulders and down again, rubbing the cream over her body and warming it. Her skin begins to glow. A rich scent fills the air. Vanilla. I massage the tops of her thighs and her ass, those sexy as hell dimples at the lowest point on her back. She moans softly when I spend some extra time there, moving my hands lower, my fingers brushing down her crack and dipping between her legs. I push my thumbs together and press up the line of her spine.

Kagome moans in pleasure, and I can't stop my own reaction. I don't want to. Leaned over her like I am, I know she feels me growing hard. I can't say I'm deliberately trying to rub my length over her skin. I can't say I'm not either.

"Feel good?" I ask, my hands squeezing her waist.

"Mmhmm." She nods a little. "So good. I'm so relaxed."

"Good. Turn over . I want to do your front."

She flips, stretching out on her back and smirking when our eyes lock. Her hair creates a dark halo around her. "I bet you do," she says through a chuckle.

"You being cute?" I ask, watching her smirk.

"Yep." Sassy wench, but she's right. I want to do a lot to her front.

I reach for the bottle again, starting at her neck and working my slowly down. I deliberately avoid her breasts, rubbing the cream into her ribs and belly, keeping my touch firm so as not to tickle. I'm not in a laughing mood.

"InuYasha," she gasps, arching off the bed, twisting a little, trying to bring my hands up higher. Wench should know better than that, I won't be distracted or put off my course. And I intend to make her wait.

Down to the tops of her thighs, with small sweeps to the inside. Her legs jerk beneath me. The pressure of my touch increases. The scent of her arousal blooms in the air, mixing with the light fragrance of the cream. The longer I touch her, the harder I become. I try and distract my mind by forcing my hands to other parts of her. I rub her shoulders and her biceps. Her wrists and fingers. I move to the side and work my hands down her legs. She makes quiet, approving noises when I rub her feet. I stay there until I'm nearly feral with need.

After several minutes of gently massaging each toe, I work my way back up to give her what we both want. At the first touch of my hand to her breast, we both moan. I squeeze her right breast between my hands, manipulating her flesh, rolling her nipple under my fingers before giving the other one equal attention. Her breathing quickens and she starts to tremble and pant.

I reach down with one hand and stroke myself, rocking into my fist. My stomach muscles clench, but I don't hurry. This might be painful for me, but it doesn't leave her unaffected, either. She forgets my command, reaching with eager fingers, trying to pull me to her, to grasp my cock.

"No touching!" I snarl, lightly smacking her hands away. I go back to tweaking her nipple with one hand, while the other tugs and jerks my erection, forcing us both closer to the edge.

I can tell she's close, almost madly desperate when she snakes one of her own hands down to her cleft, seeking release any way she can get it. I snarl, snatching her hand away and pinning it above her head.

"InuYasha, please!" Kagome begs, arching her whole body up into me.

My discipline evaporates. In a move to swift to track, I shift us both and spread her legs, lifting her hips off the bed and impaling her in one hard thrust.

"Yes!" she screams. Her hands reach out blindly above her head, seeking anchor. My entire body shudders. A deep, trembling growl vibrates in my chest. "Kagome ." I gather her against me so she's no longer on her back, but clinging to my body instead, her legs wrapped around my waist and her fingers in my hair, tugging as I withdraw, then lower her. An inch. She gasps, moaning when I lift her and start again. More, half of my length inside now. Then the rest. Her head lowers, and I feel the sting of her blunt teeth on my shoulder.

"Tease!" she cries, and I love it.

"You feel so good," I whisper, digging my fingers into her hips and bouncing her steadily in my lap. She raises her head and kisses me. Her tongue sweeps inside, flicking against mine and coaxing me to kiss her back, to take her mouth like I'm taking her body.

Releasing one hand from her waist, I guide her head to deepen the kiss. My pace grows more desperate, the rough slapping of our bodies coming together urgently now as I bring her down at the same time as bucking my hips. I grunt with each thrust. "Touch yourself," I snarl.

Kagome trembles as she slides a hand between us and strokes her clit, obeying me immediately. Her fingers brush against my shaft. "Fuck," I growl, breaking away from her mouth to look between us, never slowly my rythym. "Fuck, that feels so good. Don't stop." I kiss her cheek and her jaw, my lips staying pressed to her skin. My breathing ragged. She continues to stroke herself, taking care to taunt and tease me with her other hand as well. My spine tingles. I won't last much longer.

"Kagome!"

"So close," she says, her voice shaking and her head now tucked into my neck. I keep one arm wrapped around her and bring my other hand between us to rub her swollen clit. The second I touch her she goes off, her clenching channel bringing on my own orgasm.

"InuYasha!" she pants, twitching in my arms. "Come. Come now!"

I'm not sure when the roles got reversed, when she became the dominant but I really don't care. I'm helpless to obey. When I finish we collapse together on the bed, our bodies still joined and our hands still roaming with that hunger we can't ever seem to satisfy. I'm not sure I ever want to.

After a time, once we've caught our breath and can think clearly, she reaches up and tugs my ear. There's a familiar smirk on her beautiful mouth.

"I totally touched your junk," she whispers.

I throw my head back and laugh and laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome

Closing my eyes, I drop my head back against the lip of the tub and stretch out in the water. My toes curl around the jets built into the side. My arms rest on the slightly curved sides. I feel so light and pliable. My limbs slack. Every muscle in my body loose and wonderfully stretched.

Of course, that's thanks to my horn dog of a husband, but I'm not complaining. Tables have been turned over. Pictures now hang crookedly on the walls. You'd think we were trying to set some sort of world record. We've been on each other like white on rice. Sighing, I smile as the bubbles fizzle and pop against my skin. The scent of lavender lingers in the air.

Hearing a slight noise, I peek my eyes open to see InuYasha standing over me, an ice bucket in hand. The neck of a wine bottle sticks out of the top.

"You trying to get me day drunk?" I ask, eyeing up the bottle after he sets the bucket on the ledge of the tub. Moscato. Yum.

"Maybe a little tipsy. You're hot as hell when you get like that."

"I am?" I search my memory for the times I've been 'a little tipsy'. I can probably count those occasions on one hand. I'm not much of a drinker. Hmm. Maybe I should start if he gets that much pleasure from it.

"Yep." His eyes lower to the bath water. "You're hot any way, but lots more fun when you are. Just saying."

I splash him. He takes a step back, laughing. He pops the top on the vino and hands it to me. Hm, no glass? Eh, no problem. I hold the bottle with both hands and lift it to my mouth for a taste. It's fruity and sweet. Just my style. And strong. Wow. My head feels a little foggy after one generous swallow. Smiling, Yash watches me lick the wine from my lips, his eyes going dark amber.

"Good?" he asks.

I reach for him. "Yep. Get in and let me do inappropriate things to you with my mouth. I'm feeling frisky."

Face lighting up, he quickly drops his shorts. No boxers. Neither of us have been wearing much of anything except each other since we got here. And it's just like InuYasha to go commando to the ice machine. That image has me getting wetter, and the bath water has nothing to do with it.

He climbs into the tub and settles across from me, leaning back, his knees poking out from the water as he keeps his long legs bent and parted, allowing me to move mine between his. I rub my feet against his strong thighs, taking another several sips of the wine.

"I want to talk to you about something before you get too drunk to remember it," he says.

Giggling, I tilt my head. "Better hurry up then. I'm already starting to feel a little bold. Like, let's do it in the lake kind of bold."

A devious smile stretches across his mouth.

"Really? You're okay with that?" I ask, setting the bottle back in the bucket. Better stay a bit sober, this could get interesting. Watching him continue to smile, I have to wonder when did InuYasha Taisho, decorated police officer, become an advocate for public sex? First the dressing room, then his squad car, now he's willing to get it on in the water with everyone else at the resort? Who is this man?

"The lake is too murky to see anything anyone shouldn't be seeing. Not very deep, but I could make it work," he explains. Ah, okay. That makes sense. Still an element of privacy there.

"Look at you, Mr. Law and Order suggesting public sex, making women want to commit illegal acts and shit." His shoulders jerk with silent laughter. I narrow my eyes, digging my toes into his legs. "Something funny?"

"That mouth." His gazes lowers, hovering on the subject in question. "You're getting tipsy."

"It's your fault. You've corrupted me," I say, laying the blame on his entirely too broad and strong shoulders.

I feel his hands wrap around my ankles under the water. His grip adjusts, fingers rolling, and soon his thumbs are gliding over my skin, a gentle pressure he runs down the tops of my feet and back up, fluidly repeating the motion.

My toes curl. Sweet mercy. His hands are magical. It feels so good my head lolls back. I allow my eyes to slip closed, listening to the sound of my slow, steady breathing. I'm so relaxed I could fall asleep.

"Do you want to have more kids?" On second thought . . . My next gulp of air gets caught in my throat. Sputtering, I open my eyes and see InuYasha staring at me, his expression serious now. Those bright eyes clouded by some worrying thought.

The question is kind of out of left field, but not totally unexpected. We did say we wanted a big family, after all. This is just an odd time to bring it up.

"Of course," I whisper. "Someday."

He frowns. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I do want more kids. I want so many kids with you. That's not it." His reaction is worrying. He seems almost, insecure? Afraid? I move from my end of the tub to cuddle against him, needing to be closer.

"Then what is it?" He asks, as he guides me into his lap. "Why the shock and hesitation?"

"I just don't want you to go crazy," I explain.

Yash leans back a bit, looking baffled. "What? Why would I go crazy?"

"Because we'll never be able to have sex!" I burst out. Doesn't he know this?

His eyes go round, hold my gaze for several seconds, then close completely as he drops his head back, a deep, rumbling laugh erupting in his chest.

"I'm serious!" I say, smacking his chest. "You will go crazy, Yash. You will. We're already struggling to find alone time together, and it's just Toga and Ruchi. Do you really think adding more kids to the equation will work in our favor? You know how demanding babies can be. We'll never see each other. Our sex life together will be nonexistant. And knowing our luck, you'll probably get switched back to night shift again. I mean, don't get me wrong, phone sex with you is amazing and everything, but we can't live off that. This last time nearly drove us both crazy."

The compliant InuYasha, the one yielding and hesitant slips away, evaporating into the air around us. Possessive, demanding InuYasha reaches out, wrapping his arms around my waist and turning me in his lap, pinning my back to his front, his legs sealing mine together as he encases himself around me. I go without a fight. Truth is, I'm just happy he isn't looking afraid anymore. I never want to see him look like that again.

"What did I say the day we got married?" he asks, his mouth moving close to my ear as his chin rests on my shoulder. I shake my head, pulling my knees in.

"I don't know, you said a lot of things."

"I told you I would do anything for you, Kagome. Anything. That will never change no matter how many kids we have. If I have to work extra shifts so I can sneak you away once a month just so we can have some time together, I'll do it. Or if you want to start meeting me in the woods and doing it in the back of my squad car, that's fine, too. I'll make whatever we need happen."

"But, night shift? InuYasha, it nearly killed us."

He grabs my chin and turns my head, forcing me to look at him. "Kagome, I'll put up with anything if it keeps me coming home to you. You're what I'm living for. Our family. Let them put me on night shift again. I don't care. I told you, I don't need sleep. If we have a second to be together, I'll take it. You get the boys down and you want me? You come wake me up. Ain't nothing killing us, baby. Ever. Don't ever think that."

He sighs, dropping his mouth to my shoulder. "I know I'm crazy when it comes to you. I know how I get when I've gone days, or even just hours without feeling you against me. I can't help it. You're in my blood, Kagome. You always have been."

"Having a family with you in this life we created together, there is nothing better than that for me. Yeah, kids are demanding, and it'll probably be crazy hectic with more of them running around the house, but we'll figure it out. And if you need help or a break, if you need me, you'll get it. Anything, Kagome."

"You really want more diapers and middle of the night feedings? You're okay with that?" I ask, nearly crying at his beautiful words. He may be a hard, gruff hanyou to the rest of the world, but he has always been my knight in shining armor.

He smiles. "Yeah. I'm okay with that. This might sound really corny, but I kind of feel like I'm making the world better by giving it more of you." He shrugs, looking down. "I know you make me better."

Oh, my heart. This man. My heart will never hold all of my love for him. I turn my body so fast water sloshes out of the tub and onto the floor. My hands wrap around his neck, his snake around my waist and move lower, pinning me against his rapidly growing erection, which he grinds against my clit.

Oh, yes, he's going to get laid so hard.


	15. Chapter 15

We both groan the second our mouths collide. It's sloppy and chaotic and real. Our passion. Our fire. How we seem to be clutching at each other as if we're both too afraid to let go. I know I'll never forget this moment for as long as I live. That when I'm missing InuYasha when he's gone, day or night, this will be a memory I go to.

"Kagome," he moans, kissing a line from my jaw to my ear, his hands roaming hungrily over my body. "We really doing this? You stopping the pills?"

"Yeah. We're doing this."

"Fuck." His voice, the longing in it, the desire, stirs something wild inside me. I become frantic, mad with lust and love and want, clinging to and climbing all over his body like some sex-crazed maniac, taking my pleasure from him in any way I can and giving it how I know he needs.

"I want everything you want," I whisper in his ear. "I always will."

"Mine," he snarls, "only mine!" He trails his mouth to my breasts, burying his face there and dipping his tongue between my cleavage. He trembles when I cup his balls. His breath hitches. Suddenly, his words register in my brain and I go perfectly still. How did I forget?

"Kagome?" He asks, confused by my retreat.

Pushing to my feet, I stand in the tub in front of him, the lavender-scented suds dripping down my body and into the water. I wipe some excess foam off my breasts, my stomach, and lower, where I want Yash's attention. On the skin just above my hip.

His eyes flicker wider when he notices it, and he leans in, grabbing onto my waist with one hand while his other swipes the bubbles from my flesh. I watch him study the scripted black word marking my skin. Temporarily, of course. _Mine._

"Kagome," He mutters softly, like a benediction, running the calloused pad of his thumb over the tattoo and staring at it intently. He lifts his head, gazing up at me. "Where did you get this?"

"Sango. She found it at some store and bought it for me. I stuck it on when you went out to get ice. It won't last forever, though."

"Do you like it?" I ask nervously, when he continues to stare in silence. "It matches yours. Well, not the word, or your name, obviously, but it kind of follows the theme." The theme of ownership, my name above his heart. I love that spot. Love pressing against it with my lips when he's thrusting in and out of me, or tracing the letters when I'm teasing him with my hands. I love the way my name stands out against his skin, the letters heavily out-lined in harsh black ink. It's beautiful and intimate.

He glances up at me once more, and then leans closer. "This," he kisses the word, "is so fucking sexy, baby. Just looking at makes me insane with lust."

My head drops back with a moan when he flicks his tongue against my flesh. "Don't just stare then," I whisper urgently, sliding my fingers through his gorgeous hair and tugging. "Take me."

He growls, standing up and lifting me, my legs going around his waist. Our mouths come together in a harsh, brutal kiss. The kind of kiss that leaves you dizzy and breathless, but still yearning for something else, just a little more, another taste. An addict is born. Or in my case, an addiction is fed.

Heat, slow moving and scorching, burns under my skin and through my veins as I'm carried out into the room and lowered onto the middle of the bed. InuYasha settles over me, kneeling between my legs, gathering my hands together and securing them over my head with one of his wrists. His grip is firm. I gasp, but I don't struggle. I know this game. I love this game.

His other hand ghosts over my body before disappearing between us. After searing my mouth with another rough kiss, Yash ducks his head and sucks on my neck, moving lower over my damp skin until his warm breath tickles my breast. A loud, guttural moan tears through my body when two fingers enter me, pumping in and out of my slick heat in practiced rhythm. He suckles my breast, first gently, then fiercely, never setting a steady pace.

It's exquisite torture. The build, then the pull away. That beautiful battle between anticipation and fulfillment. And InuYasha Taisho is a master at it. I become delirious, thrashing about on the bed, begging for use of my hands so I can touch and stroke, so I can reach out and feel the wild pace of my lover's heart.

"Please, let me touch you. I want to make you come. Please." But he doesn't release my hands, he removes his. I whimper when his touch leaves me, drawing my eyes down the line of my body. He catches my gaze, giving me the sexiest smirk I've ever seen him wear. Equal parts stunning and calculating. Then, holding my eyes captive, making sure I'm watching his every move, he takes the two fingers he had inside my pussy and uses them to rub my own arousal onto my left nipple. Then my right.

"Yash!" I arch off the bed when he sucks on my breasts, tasting the skin there before moving lower. My hands are freed. He trails kisses over my ribs and my stomach, my hips and the tattoo, where he lingers, whispering his love for me. His hands push my legs higher as he spreads his beautiful body between them, dropping my knees over his shoulders. "You want this?" he asks, breathing over my clit, but not touching, not yet. I answer with a moan, closing my eyes and guiding his hands to my breasts again. He takes this as a yes, and lowers his mouth to me.

The pleasure is unbelievable, and I cry out again and again as my muscles tighten in ecstasy, as the skin between my legs grows tender from his perfected assault. I claw at his arms, his shoulders, tugging him up my body when I need my next release to happen with his. Reaching between us, I position him at my entrance and latch onto his mouth. He drives forward, swallowing my moans and the quiet pleas from my lips, the ones I always say when he's moving inside me. More and please and harder and don't stop.

"Never," he tells me, flexing his arms on either side of my head as he bottoms out again and again, as he gives me all of him. We taste and touch and take, again and again. On my knees, in his arms, up against the wall, beside the bed. InuYasha pounds into me or I grind against him, pushing back, always matching his desire with equal desperation. I am his, and he is mine, always, forever. We leap over the edge together one last time, my body breaking apart through another surge of pleasure as he moans my name with each thrust of his hips, his cock swelling inside of me and his body trembling. "Kagome," he rasps, filling me and letting go. I smile against the wild flutter of his pulse, feeling so loved and adored.

Feeling it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

So, how was it?

One more chapter to go!


	16. Chapter 16

Last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXx

I smile as I watch Toga spin around in the middle of the dance floor at the resort, shaking his little hips in tune with the wild beat, as it plays through the speakers surrounding us. Sango and Miroku walk hand-in-hand through the crowd toward our table. The two of them disappeared immediately after the rehearsal. Yash said they've been looking ready to pounce on each other since they dropped the boys off in our room a few hours ago. I saw some silent exchange between them while Sess and Rin were going over their vows at the rehearsal, but in all honesty, I was too consumed in my own obsession to dissect it. God, my husband is sexy standing barefoot in the sand. How I'll make it through the wedding tomorrow without taking him right there in front of everyone is anyone's guess.

"Hey. Everything all right?" I ask, looking up at Sango as she comes over. Miroku nods that he's headed to the bar.

Sango sits beside me, nervously tapping her fingers on the table. "Mm mmm," she answers.

"Mm mmm? That's it? That's all you have to say?" I ask, incredulous. "No way," I murmur, leaning closer. "Spill."

She turns her head. Her eyes glow with contentment as they fall on Toga, and a soft smile curves her mouth. Oh! Suddenly, it all becomes clear, and I am so happy for her. No words are needed. We exchange knowing looks as Miroku returns to the table, carrying some beers for the men. After dividing them up, he sits next to Sango and reaches out and tugs on Ruchi's foot, grinning broadly when he starts giggling and kicking.

The next couple of hours are filled with laughter and teasing, as we talk, dance and just enjoy being all together. Koga makes a move on several women, some of whom are guests at the wedding, and some of whom work at the resort. He isn't picky. At one point I turn to find him dancing with both Abi and ?, friends of Rin from college. They really put on a show. I sure hope Ayame doesn't find out.

By the time our meals are finished, Ruchi is asleep in InuYasha's arms and Toga is showing the first signs of being tired, little yawns he tries to conceal because he wants to stay up and dance some more. Yash takes Ruchi back to the room while I let Toga hear one final song. The last note plays. I scoop him up into my arms and carry him through the small crowd, his body immediately going limp with exhaustion and melting against mine.

On the way to our cabin, I see Koga entering his, with both his dancing partners in tow. That wolf sure does get around. I shake my head, laughing a little as 'wolf on the make' runs through my mind. If Ayame ever does pin him down, she will certainly have her hands full.

Back in our cabin, I carry Toga into the boys room and over to the bed and lay him down next to his brother, changing out his clothes for pj's, and tucking him under the covers. I lean against the doorframe and watch them sleeping. A quiet rustle behind me and I feel my husband's arms wrap around me.

"I love our life, koi," he murmurs. "It's absolutely perfect."

I smile, and turn in his embrace. "Yes," I breathe against his lips, "perfect."

And it really, really is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finis

Up next week: A San/Mir romance of 5 chapters, Home on the Range.

Stay tuned!

.


End file.
